All Grown Up
by RobertaMarie
Summary: Teddy and Spencer are twenty-six living in LA with three kids. They face many struggles with Teddy's fathers health, tackling their jobs, and caring for a newborn. Will it affect their marriage and relationship, will they be able to work through it all? More importantly will their marriage last?
1. Chapter 1

It has been two years since you last seen us. My son, Brendan Mathew, is now seven and will start second grade in a few weeks. My other son, Braeden Karson, is now two. Spencer's music career has been booming and he is pretty successful and popular if I say so myself. I'm still doing the Good Morning LA talk show, with Josh Peters. I was really close to quitting a year ago, but I decided not to and I'm happy I didn't.

My dad is still alive, but his cancer has gotten worse. Doctor's think this could be the last year we have with him. Gabe graduated from Florida University in May, and he majored as a computer engineer, which I was surprised about. PJ and Skylar finally had a child together, a daughter, name Juliana Abigail. PJ also opened his own restaurant recently in the Denver area and hoping to expand if it is successful.

Nine months ago, I also found out I was pregnant again with our third child, a daughter. We decided to name her Cassandra Marilyn. Spencer and I recently moved into a new, bigger, safer house since his music career is booming and there are many crazies that come with showbiz. We also needed more space for our new little addition.

**Wednesday August 3, 2022**

**1:51 AM**

I woke up, finding myself and the bed around me all wet. I could feel water dripping down my leg as I lay in my bed. First thing I thought was did I really pee myself? But I realized my water broke when I could immediately feel the contractions.

I look over at Spencer who was sound asleep. I didn't want to wake him, especially when he has been super busy prepping for his new album release but I knew I had to. I started to push him but he wouldn't wake.

"Spencer." I said pushing him harder. "Wake up." I kept pushing him. "WAKE UP!"

I saw Spencer move and he slowly opened his eyes. "Teddy, what time is it?" He asked going back to sleep.

"Spencer please don't go back to sleep. My water broke."

He breathed in deeply and breathed out. "What did you say?" He asked again opened his eyes.

"Spencer, my water broke."

"What." He said more alert. "Your water broke, how long ago?"

"Like ten minutes ago. We need to go to the hospital."

"What about the kids?"

"You call the doctor and I'll call one of our friends. If we can't find anyone, we can just leave them here since they are sleeping."

Spencer yawned and got out of bed. "Alright."

I grabbed my phone off the charger and scrolled through my contact list. I called our sitter, Denise, who normally watch Brendan and Braeden when we are both busy.

"Alright babe, he's going to meet us at the hospital." Spencer said putting on a shirt. "Did you find someone to come over?"

"Yeah, Denise will be here in a little bit but she said we don't have to wait for her."

"You feel okay to leave our boys here alone for a little bit?"

"They're sleeping, we're gated; they'll be safe. Plus we can watch them through the home security system on our phones until she gets here." I breathed out. "We really need to go."

Spencer walked over to me and helped me up off the bed. He grabbed my hospital bag and we headed out. I sat in the car staring out the window.

"Let's go have ourselves a baby." I murmured to myself.

When we got to the hospital, we got into the elevator and went up to the third floor which is the delivery floor. Spencer signed me in and a nurse showed us my room. She handed me a hospital gown to put on. After putting it on, I got into bed and the nurse put an IV in my arm and hooked me up to the machines to watch my and the baby's heart beat.

"Spencer, can you hand me my phone. It's in my purse."

"Here you go."

I texted my boss to tell him I wouldn't be coming into work later this morning and then I texted Josh to tell him. I saw my doctor walk in so I handed Spencer back my phone.

"Hello Teddy, ready to have the baby?" He asked.

I gave him a slight smile and nodded.

"And the contractions?"

"Hurting like hell."

"Well it looks like you are about four centimeters dilated." He took of his gloves. "I'd say you should have the baby by eight or nine this morning. So get some sleep."

I nodded. "Okay, thanks."

Spencer walked over to me and gave me a kiss. "Deliver us a healthy, beautiful daughter."

I gave him a slight smile and slowly closed my eyes to get some rest.

**4:27 AM**

"It hurts so bad." I cried. "I… I want the epidural."

Spencer rubbed my back. "Baby, remember how you wanted to do this one all natural. You can do it."

"No, No I can't, it hurts too much."

"I believe in you Hun, you are strong and can do it." He continued to rub my back. "Just keep your mind on our daughter and not the pain."

I saw my doctor walk back in to check on me.

"How you doing, Teddy?" He asked.

I rolled back over onto my back. "It hurts so much."

"I know you wanted an all natural birth but would you like the epidural because that can be arranged?"

I breathed in and then out shaking my head. "No, I'll survive."

The doctor put some gloves on to see how many centimeters dilated I am. "You are about six centimeters, four more to go." He took his gloves off and threw them away. "I'd say you should have this little baby by eight or nine." He got up and left.

"Can you handle four more hours of this, baby, just four more hours.

"I'll try."

**8:39 AM**

The doctor came in a few minutes ago and told me it was time to start pushing. He came back in followed by a few nurses. A nurse put my legs on the leg guard and told Spencer to hold my left leg back. The doctor put the spotlight on my vagina.

I was pushing for for twenty minutes. I was basically screaming because of the pain of the baby coming out of my small canal. The pain was exceptional, I was crying. The doctor told me to push one more time. I screamed as I felt him pull the baby out.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The baby went. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I cried when I heard the baby cry. The nurse placed her on my chest and cleaned her up. One of the nurses took the baby over to weigh and measure her. Cassandra Marilyn Walsh was born at 9:02 AM on August 3, 2022. She weighed 6 pounds 5 ounces. The nurse brought her back over to me wrapped in a blanket wearing a pink hat.

"She's beautiful." Spencer said. "She looks just like you."

Cassandra has very thin blonde hair like me. I bent down and kissed the top of her head. "I love you my sweet little Cassandra."

Spencer took a few photos of us and sent it to our friends and families. I handed her over to Spencer so he could hold his daughter. Spencer gave his daughter a little kiss on her face. "I love you, daddy's little princess."

"I thought I was your _princess_." I joked.

"No, you're my _queen._"

I chuckled and held my arms back out to hold my daughter.

A few hours later, Des stopped by to meet her.

"Oh My Gosh, Teddy!" Des exclaimed walking in. She walked over to me and I handed her the baby. "She's so precious. What are you guys naming her again?"

"Cassandra Marilyn."

Des sat down in the chair next to the window holding her. "Where's Spence."

"He left to be with the kids. He's bringing them by later to meet her."

"She is so cute. Will Cassandra be your last?"

"I have no idea. Spencer wants a lot of kids so we'll probably have at least one more." Des handed her back to me. "How are you and Josh?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh, thank you for setting us up."

"You know, when I went to Denver University, I always thought you and him would be a perfect couple. But you know, ya'll went to different colleges so it wouldn't have worked."

Des took her phone out. "I need to go. He wants to take me out tonight."

"Well have fun."

"I will bye and congratulations again."

"Thanks."

When she left, Spencer and the kids walked in.

"I'm back and I brought the kids."

I smiled. "Brendan, Braeden, come meet your new sister." I said. They both walked over and stood next to me. "This is Cassandra, your new little sister."

"Mommy, I wanted a little brother." Braeden said.

"Well, you got a sister instead who loves you."

"Mama, can I hold her?" Brendan asked.

I patted down a spot next to me on my bed. "Sit right here and you can hold her." He climbed onto my bed and scooted next to me. I gently placed his sister in his arms. "Isn't she cute?"

"Yeah." He bent down and gave her a kiss.

"Aw, do you love her?"

He nodded which made me happy.

"Daddy, what's her name?" Braeden asked.

Spencer bent down and picked her up. "Cassandra. Will you guys be good big brothers to her, protect her and watch over her?"

"The best!" Braeden exclaimed.

**ALRIGHT WELL AS YOU CAN SEE, I DECIDED TO END THE ONE STORY WITH THIRTY CHAPTERS. UMM... SO I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND MANY MORE TO COME! REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Friday August 5, 2022**

Spencer and I just arrived back home from the hospital with our daughter. I'm definitely scared bringing her home since I do have two other kids to care for and give attention to also.

"Welcome home." Spencer said to me. He got out and grabbed the baby from the back. I sat in the car staring at the house. "Babe, you coming?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm coming."

I got out and Spencer and I walked in together. Spencer placed the car seat on the floor and took the baby out.

"You okay?" Spencer asked. I gave Spencer a slight smile and nodded. "You sure, it doesn't seem like it."

"I'm fine. I just wish my parents could come out and meet her but because of my dad's health…"

Spencer kissed my forehead. "Well, we can bring her to them."

"My dad's getting weaker, who knows if he'll survive much longer." I started to cry thinking how soon he won't be here anymore. "I won't have my dad anymore."

"Teddy, I know it's hard and I'll be right here next to you like I always am."

"But you don't understand how hard losing a parent is. For seven years, I've been watching him fight cancer and now he's just giving up because it's not worth the fight anymore."

"You're right, I don't, but I do understand how hard it is losing grandparents especially when they played a huge parent role in my life. And your father is basically a second father for me too, so I'm going through the same thing you are."

"But you'll still have a father when he's gone unlike me."

"Babe, you'll always have one even if he's gone because he won't be gone. He'll be watching over you."

I saw the kids run in followed by Spencer's parents. I wiped my eyes so they wouldn't see I was crying. The boys ran in passed us without saying a single word. His mother carried in a bag of groceries I'm assuming she'll be using to make dinner with.

"Did you guys just get back?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, we did dad a couple of minutes ago." Spencer said.

I took Cassandra from Spencer and walked into the other room with her. "This is your new home." I said showing her around. "This is the family room, the backyard, the home theater, the kitchen." I saw her starting to open her eyes. "Oh look at those gorgeous blue eyes of yours."

I saw Linda walk into the kitchen where I was with the groceries. She placed the bag on the counter and started to take the food out.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"No, no… You just go relax with that little cutie. I got everything under control."

"You sure, I'm not paralyze you know."

"Positive, you just go relax now and dinner will be done in an hour or less."

"Alright…" I walked into the home theater where the kids, Spencer, and his father were watching sports. Spencer wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest.

"Babe, I think it's safe to say Casey has my eyes but everything else is all you."

I smiled. "Anyone would kill for your gorgeous blue eyes."

"Mama, what are we having for dinner?" Brendan asked.

"I don't know. Grandma's making dinner so go ask her."

"Grandma!" He shouted running out.

"He is definitely too loud." I said.

"That's your side of the family in him."

An hour later, Linda told everyone dinner was ready, so we all gathered into the dining room. Linda made chicken with rice, mash potatoes, and spinach. She also made a salad and cut some fruit on the side.

"The food looks delicious, Linda." I said as I sat down.

"Why thank you, Teddy."

"Mom, you know I hate spinach." Spencer complained.

"Spence, stop complaining. Your mother cooked her butt off to make this lovely dinner for us." I said. "The least you can do is just eat it and not complain; you're no longer three."

"That's right son, listen to your wife." Paul said. "She is a smart woman."

He cut his chicken into smaller pieces. "More like bossy."

I rolled my eyes as I took a bite. Cassandra started to whine. I put my fork down and swallowed the food I was chewing.

"She definitely has a pair of lungs." Linda said.

"Yeah she does." I got up and walked into the family room. I sat on the couch placing my boob in her mouth to feed her. "There you go." I gently brushed her thin blonde hair with my pointer finger. After I fed her, I walked back into the dining room and finished eating with the rest of the family.

"So how long are you guys staying for?" I asked.

"We were thinking a week or two." Linda said.

"Mom, dad, you don't have to, we'll be fine."

"Nonsense Spence, you guys need as much help as possible right now with a new baby in the house." His mother said. "And Teddy's family can't come with what they're going through."

"Actually my brother and sister-in-law are coming out in a few weeks to visit."

"This is the first time hearing of this, when?" Spencer asked.

"End of the month I think, unless something happens…"

"Like what, with your dad?" Spencer asked.

I nodded.

"How is he, Teddy?" Paul asked.

I was quiet and put my fork down on my plate. "He's worse, weaker. Who knows how much longer he has."

"That's terrible, it's cancer you said he has?" Linda asked.

I nodded and stared down at my plate.

"Mama, I'm done." Brendan said.

"Okay, go up and get ready for bed." I reached over and scrapped the food he didn't eat onto my plate.

"How long has he had it for?" Linda asked.

"Seven years. Two years ago, it came back and got worse so he decided to stop fighting because he's just over it." I stared down at my daughter who fell asleep in my arms. I gently rubbed her little hand with my finger. "He's just over life."

After I ate, I walked upstairs and laid my daughter in her crib. I grabbed the baby monitor and brought it into mine and Spencer's room. I changed into some pajamas and got into bed. Spencer came in a few minutes later and got in bed next to me.

"Babe, cheer up. You've been so down lately."

"I'm just tired."

"You go get some sleep. I'll get the baby when she cries." Spencer reached over and gave me a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you." I murmured back.

**1:36 AM**

I woke up to the cry of the baby through the baby monitor. I groaned as I turned over onto my back. I laid there a couple of seconds before getting up. Spencer woke up a minute after me.

"I'll get her, you stay in bed." He said tiredly.

I slowly sat up in the bed as I watched him leave. I had my arms out reaching for her when he came back in. I took my boob out to feed her.

"Spencer, remind why we had another kid."

"If I remember clearly." He said wrapped his arm around me. "We agreed to have another close in age with Brady so he could have a playmate."

I sat her up on and patted her back gently. "Well I'm not having any more, she's our last."

Spencer chuckled. "The child thing is not out of the box yet."

I laid my daughter in the middle between me and Spencer when she went back to sleep. I gave her a little kiss and went back to sleep.

**I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. UMM… I'M TAKING SUGGESTIONS FOR THIS STORY AND I'LL CONSIDER THEM ALL. SO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tuesday August 25, 2022**

**3 Weeks Old**

"Brendan, wake up sweetie. Bren, it's time to wake up." I saw him open his eyes and gave me a tired look. "Today is your first day of school."

"Mom, I don't want to go. I wanna stay home."

"No, you have to go. Don't you want to see your friends?" I took some clothes out of his dresser and placed them on his bed. "Put these on and then come down to eat. We need to leave in an hour." I walked out and the closed the door behind me. I headed downstairs where Spencer was cooking.

"What cha making?" I asked leaning on the counter.

"Just some breakfast."

"So I've been thinking the past few weeks and I'm going to quit my job."

"Why, I thought you loved it."

"I do but I just have too much going on in my life."

"Is this just another phase in your life? I remember a year ago you wanted to too but you decided not to."

"No, I'm serious about it this time. I can't focus on the important things like our kids for example."

Spencer carried his plate of food to the table and sat down. "Well if that's what you want, then I won't argue with you."

"It's what I want." I grabbed a bite of Spencer's food. "I'm gonna go to the studio today and tell my boss."

"Can you take the kids with you, I'm real busy today."

"Yeah, I'll drop Brendan off at school and then I'll head over with Casey and Brady."

"Oh right, he starts school today, second grade, right?"

"It's really hard to believe our baby is already in second grade."

"No, it's harder to believe we are already twenty-six with three kids."

"I know, life is going by way too fast. Can't it just slow down or just stop for a second?"

An hour later, I left with all the kids. I dropped Brendan off at his school and then headed to the studio with the other two to talk with my boss. When I got there, I grabbed the car seat from the back and grabbed Braeden's hand and walked in. I walked into my boss's office where I found him.

"Teddy, I wasn't expecting you." He said standing up. "And you brought your children."

"Yes, umm… I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Please take a seat." He motioned. I placed the car seat next to the chair and placed Braeden on my lap. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" He asked.

I was thinking how to approach it. "Well I'm here today to talk about my job. I've been thinking over the past few weeks about it and I came to a hard decision to just quit."

"Oh, is it something or someone did to make you decide on that?"

"No, no, I love this place and everyone here. But the thing is, I have a lot going on in my life at this moment and I have children I need to focus more on, especially a newborn. I really don't want to but I think it'll be the best for me and my children as of right now. Maybe in a couple of years when everything cools down a bit, I'll start working again, but as of right now, I have to."

"I understand. Thank you for taking time to come tell me, you will be deeply missed."

"Thank you for the experience." The baby started to make a little noise. I bent down and picked her up. "Shh…"

"We would love it if we could do at least one more show with you, like a goodbye special."

I nodded. "That would be fine."

"Great, we'll talk more about it later on."

I nodded. "Thanks for everything. I won't take anymore of your time." I placed the baby back in her car seat and grabbed my son's hand. "Come on Braeden."

"Where we going mommy?"

"We're going to go meet up with Des."

We walked down to my car. I placed the baby back in the car and helped buckle Braeden in his car seat. I got back into the driver's seat and drove over to Des's house, the house she and Josh shares together.

When we got there, I unbuckled Braeden and then grabbed the car seat carrier my daughter is in. I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Moments later, I saw the door open. I gave Des a hug as I walked in. I placed the car seat on the floor and took the baby out of it.

"So, what's new?" Des asked.

"I uh, I quit my job today."

"What, why?"

"I just have too much going on right now."

"Yeah, but your job is the easiest and you are only busy for what, two hours of your day?"

"Yeah, but I need to have all my energy focused on my children especially on Casey since she's is a newborn. And with Spencer's career, I don't even have to bring in any income."

"True…" Des trailed off. "Let me see that little cutie." I smiled and gently handed her my daughter. "She's adorable." Des saw her opening her eyes. "Aw, she has blue eyes."

"Yeah just like her daddy."

"She's going to grow up looking all cute, all your kids will."

I pushed my hair back. "Well they do have some good looking parents."

"Babe, I'm back." Josh shouted. He walked in and gave her a kiss. "Oh hi Teddy."

"Yeah hi." I reached over and took Cassandra from Des.

"Hey when are you supposed to be coming back?"

"Never…"

He gave me a confused looked. "Never?"

"I quit today."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to, so it looks like you will be getting a new co-host."

"I don't want a new one, I want you."

"Eh-hem." Des said. "I'm still in here."

I laughed. "I think someone needs a diaper change, miss stinky butt."

I laid my daughter on the couch and undid her outfit.

"And why are you changing her on our couch?" Josh asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to get her poop or whatever on your nice, clean couch. I do this all the time at home." I reached down and grabbed my diaper bag. I took out a clean diaper and the wipes.

"Hey babe, deal with this for us." Des said tossing Josh the dirty diaper.

"Eww, it's still warm."

I laughed and lifted my daughter up into the air. "I'm gonna kiss you. Muaah!"

"You seem much happier now." Des said observing me.

"I am… I mean I'm still _depressed_ but I am happier."

Des smiled and rubbed my thigh. "Good, I miss your happiness."

Later that day, I placed the dinner I made on the table. I shouted for the kids and Spencer to come down.

"Bren, how was your day back at school?" Spencer asked his son. "Did you have fun?"

He nodded as he put his fork in his mouth.

"How was your day Hun?"

I breathed out. "It was fine. I mainly hung out with Des at her place until Bren got out."

"How did your boss react?"

I took a sip of my milk and set the glass back on the table. "I mean he's disappointed of course but he understands. He wants me to do one final show, basically a goodbye special."

"Are you?"

"Yeah."

As we were eating, my phone started to ring. I saw that it was Charlie calling me. I was confused why she's calling me because she rarely does. I placed my silverware down on my plate and answered it.

"Hey."

"Teddy." Charlie cried. She couldn't stop crying. I hesitated to ask her what happened because I probably didn't want hear the answer. But I finally built enough courage to ask.

"What happened?"

"Dad… He's dead." She cried.


	4. Chapter 4

I've been crying none stop it seems like ever since Charlie told me. _Dad… He's dead _was the only thing going through my head repeatedly. _No, he can't be gone, he can't be_ was. I was officially _depressed _more _depressed _than I was before when he was _dying_. I rarely went out of my bedroom other than to care for my daughter or get food when I felt like eating.

"Teddy, Hun, let's get out of the house today." Spencer softly said rubbing my back as I cried in our bed. "Hun, I know for a _fact_ your father wouldn't want you being like this."

"S-Spencer, my father died. How else should I act?" I cried.

"Teddy, Love, two years ago your father and I had a little chat when the doctors thought he would have maybe a year tops. He told me to make sure you are fine when he _passes on, _he doesn't want you being all depressed like this."

"My father died Spencer!" I cried.

"I know, but think of it like this, he is in a better place because he _no longer_ has cancer. He _no longer _has to struggle with that disgusting disease."

I rolled over so I was facing Spencer. I knew he was right. He is in a better place, a better place where he is _free_ from that disgusting disease. But thinking that I won't be able to see my dad _one last time_ or hear is voice _one last time_ made me sad. I quickly hugged onto Spencer and cried into his body.

"Teddy, everything's going to be alright, _I promise_. I'll help you get through this." Spencer kissed the top of my head. "_I promise_, it'll get better, it'll get easier."

I sniffled and stared up into Spencer eyes. "I'm sorry, I love you."

"I know, I know, I love you too." Spencer gave me another kiss. "Now how about we get out of this house and go out with the kids." Spencer suggested. "It'll be great for you to get out."

An hour later, we gathered up all the kids, besides Brendan who is at school, and headed out. We went to a park so Brady could play and we could relax and get away from busy LA. We sat on a bench watching our son play and had our daughter in her car seat sleeping.

"Teddy." Spencer said. "Why don't you give me that smile I haven't seen in days?"

"I'm not in the smiley mood." I started to cry again. "He should still be here, he was so young."

Spencer wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my right arm up and down. "I know, I know." I laid my head on his chest. "Baby, I know he wouldn't want you being this upset over this. He would want you to be _happy_, _happy_ that he no longer has cancer, _happy _that he doesn't have to fight anymore."

"It's just hard for me. I won't be able to see or hear his voice one last time."

"Just think about how hard it must be for Charlie and Toby. They will have to grow up without a father unlike you did, how do you think they feel?"

I saw Braeden run back over to me and Spencer.

"Mommy, can you push me in the swing?" He noticed I was sad. "Mommy, why you sad?"

I sniffled and placed him on my lap. "Well sweetie, I lost someone I deeply loved."

"But mommy, I'm right here."

I laughed a little. "No, no not you but my dad."

"Grandpa? Where's grandpa?"

"Grandpa is in a better place where he is probably right now eating a boberito."

Braeden gave me a hug and a kiss. "I love you mommy."

I smiled. "I love you too."

**WELL, I APOLOGIZE FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER… UMM… I'M ALSO SORRY I KILLED OFF BOB BUT WE ALL KNEW I WAS GOING TO DO THAT. SO THERE'S NOTHING ELSE TO SAY BUT TO REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saturday September 3, 2022**

Spencer and I are back in Denver for my dad's funeral. We left Brendan and Braeden back home with Des because we didn't want to bring them especially since Brendan has school but we did bring our daughter since she is only one month.

I cried through the whole service, for a matter of fact I don't think there was a dry eye. Everyone in the family dropped a flower on top of his casket when it was placed in the ground. Mom was a mess, seeing her only love getting buried; I just can't imagine what she's going through. I can't imagine loosing or living without Spencer. He's my safe place, he makes me _complete _just like I'm sure my dad made my mom.

After the service, Spencer and I went over to his parents to get the baby since we left her with them. I didn't feel like bringing her to his funeral and I hate having her out in public when she is only a month and her immune system is weak.

"How was the funeral?" Linda asked handing me the baby.

"Mom, how else would a funeral be? It was sad and hard for her and her family."

"I really don't want to talk about it, it'll just make me cry more and I already cried enough as it is the past two weeks."

Spencer rubbed my back and I laid my head on his shoulder. "It'll get better baby."

"How long are you two planning on stay out here for?" Linda asked.

"Just the weekend, we have to get back to the kids." Spencer said.

"I want to stay longer; I want to be with my family."

"Alright, if that's what you want then I guess I'll be the only one heading back. How long do you think you'll be here for?"

I shrugged. "Maybe a week, I don't know, could be longer, I just need to be with them."

"I understand." Spencer gave me a kiss. "I just want you to be happy especially since you haven't in so long."

"Me too."

**Wednesday September 7, 2022**

"Why is Charlie home so early?" I asked mom when I saw them walk through the door.

Mom sighed. "Charlie has been acting up again at school." Mom walked over to the couch and sat on it. She placed her elbows on her thighs and put her hand on her cheeks staring down at the floor. "I just don't know what to do with her anymore, I need Bob, she needs her father."

"I'll go talk to her." I got up and handed her my daughter and headed up. I walked down the hall to her room and opened the door. "Charlie…"

Charlie threw a pillow at me. "Teddy, go away."

"Char, I just want to talk to you." I walked over to her bed where she laid and sat next to her. "Char. You just haven't been yourself lately. Can you tell me why you've been acting up?"

"I want my dad!" She cried. "I miss him!"

"I miss him too but it doesn't mean act up because we don't have him anymore. Dad wouldn't want you acting like this."

"You just don't understand how it is not having a father at this age, none of you understand! I see kids at school where their father's would pick them up and take them to school. Dad used to do that with me, which was our special, bonding time together. I don't get it anymore because he's gone."

"I always thought he was gone, but Spencer told me he'll never be gone, he'll be with us, guiding us."

"But he is gone. Do you see him around?"

"I don't think he's gone. I can feel him being present and right now I can feel him."

She sniffled. "You can?"

I smiled and nodded. "I can feel positive energy in here." The room was quiet for a moment before I broke it. "You know what, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get something."

"Get what?" She asked as I left the room.

I ran down and grabbed my a disk out of my purse and my laptop. I ran back up and sat back down on her bed.

"What's that?"

"You'll see in a moment."

I placed the disk in my laptop and it loaded. A couple moments later, we saw a nine month old Charlie followed by the voice to a sixteen year old Teddy.

_"Hi Charlie! There you are, nine months old and look how cute you are! Yeah... And look how cute I am. It's your big sister Teddy here and I'm making this video diary here to help you survive our special family. Oh, hey looks like Dad taught you how to eat bananas. And there's Mom looking lovelier than ever this morning."_

_"Not in the mood. Okay I think you've had enough bananas so we're switching to sweet peas! You're gonna love them, look Mommy think there so yummy look. Mmm..." _Mom spit the food out.

_"Very smart always let Mommy try it first, kay?" _I pointed the camera over at PJ who was doing his homework at the last minute. _"Oh, there's your older brother PJ doing today's homework at the last minute as usual."_

_"This isn't today's homework, it's yesterday's homework" _PJ said.

_"There's a chance you two will be in high school together." _I pointed the camera over at dad who is in the living room._"Oh, and there's Dad preparing for another's day work, he kills bugs for a living"_

_"Honey, come on, we've been through this. I don't kill bugs. I'm a pest control specialist."_

"Oh look at dad. He looks so young and healthy and happy." Charlie said.

_"So, now you met the whole family."_

_"Forgetting somebody?"_ Eleven year old Gabe asked walking down the stairs in a yellow shirt.

_"Gabe! No, no, no, I, I didn't forget about you! I was just saving the best for last! Charlie, that was your younger, older brother Gabe. You want to say something to Charlie?"_

_"You ruined my life."_

"Wow, thanks Gabe." Charlie murmured to herself.

I laughed. "You didn't ruin his life, he loves you know."

She rolled her eyes at me in a paranoid way.

_"Okay, so, it's taking Gabe a little longer to get used to you. You're kind of a surprise..."_

_"Thought surprises were supposed to be good."_

_"And cut."_

**Few moments later…**

_"So that's how dad got my first kiss and how you flew for the first time."_ I said chuckling._ "But the good news is nah, there is no good news._" My phone beeped showing I got a text. I looked down and read it. _"I take that back! It's a text from Spencer! He wants to hang out with me tomorrow night at his house. Yes, Yes, Yes!" _I said jumping around excitedly._ "Oh! I've gotta go wash your puke out of my jacket. Oh, and, uh, one more thing. When you're my age and you meet a cute boy, do not, under any circumstances, ever ever bring him home. Cause if you do, well Good luck, Charlie."_

"Is that the same Spencer who you are married to?" Charlie asked.

I smiled and nodded. "That's him. Now on this disk is basically advice/ home videos up to the day I leave for college with a few update videos on how I was doing. The whole family is in these, so if you just need to see dad, or here is voice, you can watch these. I've been doing that lately and it makes me happy and brings back so many memories for me."

Charlie hugged me. "Thank you Teddy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Friday September 30, 2022**

"Ready to do your last show?" Spencer asked me as I sat at the kitchen table.

I stared at the table. "Did I make the right decision to quit?"

"Are you really having second thoughts?"

I nodded. "I mean what purpose will I have for my life now other than being a mom and wife?"

"Teddy." Spencer said rubbing my shoulders. "I think you made the right decision for your life situation right now. Once everything cools down and our kids get a bit older and you still want to, then you can start working again."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sure I'll be able to find another job. Plus, I'll be more experienced than I was when I started. I grew up a lot since."

"I think we all did, I know the boys did for sure."

"I know, I remember Brendan was four when I started working and now he's seven and Braeden didn't even exist or was even a thought. And now we have three beautiful children."

"That's right we do. We have a daughter who looks like her beautiful mommy."

"And sons who look like their handsome daddy." I said smiling. I glanced down at my phone to see what time it was. "We need to go. Are the kids ready?"

"Yeah, they are." Spencer got up and I followed him. "Boys let's go." He shouted.

When we go to the studio, I carried the baby up in her car seat and Spencer and the boys headed in together. The set was decorated with balloons and there was a huge _Goodbye Teddy _sign behind where we sit. It made me a bit sad since this has been my job ever since I moved to LA four years ago but my life isn't the same as it was. I had one child at the time and now I have three. Where has the time gone?

"Ready Teddy?" Josh asked taking his seat.

"Yeah…"

"Doesn't seem like it."

"I am. I'm ready to start the next chapter of my life."

_"10 seconds, places everyone." _The producer said. _"3… 2… 1…"_

"Good Morning LA, I'm Josh Peters."

"And I'm Teddy Walsh.

"We are welcoming back and saying goodbye to my lovely co-host today. Would you like to tell the viewers why you decided to leave?"

"Yes, today is my last day and that is because I have too many things going on in my life right now." I paused. "Recently I had my daughter and then a few weeks later my father passed." I paused again to hold back the tears. "Yeah, he had cancer for seven years and was just done fighting it."

"Well congratulations on the baby and I'm sorry about your father."

"Thanks…" I saw Brady running over to me. "Braeden, go back to daddy."

"No, I wanna be with you." He climbed onto my lap and hugged onto me. "I love you mommy."

"Aw, I love you too. Now go back to daddy."

He shook his head.

"Let him stay." Josh said. "Hey why don't you bring out the rest of your family?"

"No, no…"

"We're going to take a short commercial break and in the mean time I'll be convincing Teddy."

I smiled. "Probably not, we'll be right back after these short messages."

"_And we're out._" The producer said.

I got up and carried Braeden back over to Spencer. "Watch him this time."

"Babe, you can't expect me to keep track of all of them."

"Oh look, there's Des. Des, help this not responsible father watch my children."

"Well good morning to you too."

"Please."

"Yeah, yeah." She bent down and picked up Casey out of her car seat and lifted her up in the air. "Aw, hello baby."

"Hey Josh, you better watch out, I think your girlfriend wants a baby."

"Ha, no she doesn't."

"Look for yourself."

"Babe, put the baby down. You can't have one." Josh shouted.

I laughed and patted his back. "It only takes one time so watch out. She's a feisty one."

It was now towards the end of my final show.

"So before I saw goodbye, I would like to introduce everyone to a little somebody." I said. "Des, come here." I reached my arms out and took the baby from her. "So this little girl right here is my daughter, Cassandra. She was born on August 3, around nine in the morning."

"Doesn't she look just like her mommy?" Josh said.

"Yeah… This is who I'll be spending most of my days with, isn't that right Casey."

"And me." Des said butting in.

"Yes, definitely you. Oh and by the way, this is my best friend/ college roommate from Yale and Josh's girlfriend Des."

"Why thank you for announcing that." Josh said. "Can't anything stay private?"

I smiled. "Not when I'm around."

"Well, it looks like time is up for today. Next week, I'll be joined by my new co-host Vanessa Butler. This has been Josh Peters."

"And Teddy Walsh for the last time. Have a good day LA."

"_And we're out."_

Spencer and the kids walked over to us right when the producer said that. Spencer bent down and gave me a kiss.

"Good show babe."

"Thanks."

"You okay?"

I gave him slight smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Teddy, we still on for girls day tomorrow?" Des asked.

"Of course, it's going to be you, me, Lace, and Mel and most importantly no baby, no kids."

"Babe, I'm not watching them." Spencer said. "I simply can't."

"I never said you had to. I know you can't."

Later that day, Spencer and I went out to lunch with the kids. We sat at a table and ordered our meals and waited for it to come. It was mainly quite between all of us besides the kids making some type of noise.

"Babe you okay, you've been awfully quite."

I nodded. "I'm just tired."

"You sure?"

"I'm fine."

"Teddy." Spencer leaned forward placing his hand on top of mine and rubbed it. "I know when there's something wrong, so just tell me."

"Spencer I'm fine, I promise."

Spencer took his hand off my and leaned back into his chair. "Alright…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thursday November 24, 2022**

Today is Thanksgiving. Both my and Spencer's family are coming out to LA to celebrate together as one big family. It was actually Spencer's idea and his parents thought it would be a great idea since we all haven't gotten together in a while.

"Babe, wake up."

I groaned and put the pillow on top of my face.

"Teddy, come on, people are already here."

"Spencer, I'm tired." I groaned. "The baby kept me up all night."

"Babe, family is already here. Get up. I don't want to be the only one having to entertain them all."

I rolled over onto my back so I faced Spencer. "Give me another hour of sleep."

"Fine, only because I love you."

He walked out and closed the door behind him. I snuggled into my pillow and got comfortable again.

I woke back up an hour later. I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed. When I got down, I greeted my family.

"Hey mom."

"Oh, hey Teddy." Mom said bringing me for a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Better."

"How's umm…" My two year old son ran over to me. I bent down and picked him up. "Charlie and Toby?"

"Charlie has been acting better and Toby is well Toby."

"Well, I'm gonna go find my hubby and get on baby duty since he's been on that all morning. We'll talk more later." I walked out to back where he was with my brothers. "Babe, baby switch off."

"Finally you're up." He said getting up. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss and then handed me the baby.

I stared at him, Beau? Why the hell is Beau here and have my baby and more importantly just kissed me?

"You okay babe?" He asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I immediately asked. "Where's Spencer?"

"Teddy, I live here, we're married, and who's Spencer?"

I stared at him freaked out. "Spencer's my husband, the father to my children."

"Hey Beau, I think Teddy has officially gone crazy." Gabe said laughing.

Beau laughed. "I know, right?"

I stared at him. "Beau, I don't even like you so why would I marry you? I love Spencer, I'm married to Spencer."

"Ouch." PJ said.

"Teddy, sweetheart, maybe you should just go up and rest some more. You are probably just tired and delusional."

"I'm not delusional. I know for a fact I'm not married to you and never had sex with you for sure."

"Sweetheart, just go back to bed, you are obviously tired and not thinking straight."

"More like not seeing straight." I murmured to myself. "You know what, you are probably right. I'm just being delusional so I'm going back to bed." I went back inside the house and handed my mom the baby and went back up. I crawled back into bed hoping when I wake back up all this was just a dream.

When I woke back up, I looked around my room. Everything looks the same but it did in my "dream" also. I ran downstairs and immediately looked for Spencer. I found him in the the living room with the rest of the family.

"Oh my god, Spencer!" I basically shouted. I ran over to him and hugged onto him. I placed both my hand on his cheeks and gave him a kiss.

"Teddy, you okay Hun?" He asked. "You're acting kinda weird."

"I'm just happy I have you." I murmured.

"You'll always have me. Now tell me what's up?"

"I had this realistic dream that I was married to Beau and he was our kid's father and I didn't like it because I didn't have you." I hugged Spencer again. "I love you."

"Babe, you'll always have me, I'm not going anywhere."

I stared into Spencer's eyes. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately."

"Teddy, it's fine, I understand."

"But it's not fine Spencer."

"Hun, I know you've been through a lot, its fine. I don't love you any less but more." He gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled. "There's that smile I haven't seen in a while. What can I do to keep it?"

"Just don't leave me."

"Why would I leave you? I love you." Spencer stared at me. "That dream must have shaken you up, huh?"

"It was scary because I wasn't married to you but to that creep."

"Creep?" Spencer asked laughing.

I nodded.

Spencer laughed. "Aw, don't worry baby. It was just a dream, I'm _reality_."


	8. Chapter 8

**Friday December 16, 2022**

"Cassandra, why do you have to run out of diapers now?" I asked my daughter as I was getting her dressed. I laid the naked child on my bed on a towel. "What do I do now? I don't want you ruining your clothes." I saw Spencer walking in.

"Babe, why is there a cute little naked baby on our bed?" Spencer asked. He walked over to his daughter and tickled her belly. She started to smile. "You're daddy's little princess, aren't you?"

"Well daddy's little princess ran out of diapers."

Spencer sat on the bed and placed his daughter on his lap wrapped in the towel. "Did you check the diaper bag?"

"No, I can't find it."

"Did you check your car?" I stared at him. "I'm taking that look as a no, so go look in it. And if worse come to worse, just wrap her up in some cloth like in the good old days and get rid of it once we get more."

"That's disgusting Spence."

Spencer laughed. "Just go look."

Five minutes later, I walked back up.

"Well I found the diaper bag and nothing."

"You know babe, for the amount of time you've been looking, one of us could have ran to the store and picked some up. Now she's probably ready to explode." Casey started to smile. "Oh you think that would be funny, huh?"

I sat down next to Spencer. "Please go get some for me, I'll figure something out in the mean time."

"Alright." Spencer handed me the baby and grabbed his jacket out of the closet. "Need anything else?"

"Not that I can think of right now."

"Alright, I'll be back in a little bit." He said leaving the room.

"Hurry."

"Hey babe." Spencer said walking back in. "What ones do I get and what size is she now?"

I face palmed myself. "Your daddy is being dumb right now." I got up and handed him the child. "Here, I'll get them."

"What am I supposed to do with her then?" He asked.

"Not my problem. I trust you will think of something."

I grabbed my purse and keys and headed out. When I got back, I saw Spencer put our daughter in one of Braeden's pull ups with tape around her waist to hold them up.

I licked my lips and placed the bags on the floor. "So Spencer, umm… what cha do here?" I asked referring to the baby.

"I was a smart daddy."

I walked over to him and grabbed my daughter. "What did daddy do to you, Casey?"

"Babe, at least I thought of something."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go get you in something more comfortable."I grabbed the bags and walked up to my daughter's room. I laid her on her changing table and took off Spencer's creation and put an actual diaper on her and then a new outfit. "There you go love bug." I picked her back up and carried her down.

"There's my two gorgeous girls." Spencer said. "Are you packed to leave tomorrow?"

I sighed and sat down. "No, do we have to leave tomorrow? I don't even have the kids packed."

"Don't you want to see our families?"

"Yeah but…"

"No buts, we are leaving tomorrow, so get packing."

"How about you pack for the boys since you are already packed and I'll pack for our daughter and myself."

"Alright, I guess we can do that."

"Thank you."

**Saturday December 17, 2022**

"Spence you know what I just realized." I said as we walked onto the plane.

"What did you just realize babe?"

"This is the first time traveling with all the kids."

"That's right, it is. Now you boys better be good."

Spencer placed the suit cases in the luggage department on the plane. All the kids sat with me on the left and Spencer sat across from us to the right.

"Okay Cassandra, bottle time. Come on, open up." She kept moving her head like she didn't want it. "Come on, you have to have your bottle."

"Babe, I don't think she's hungry."

"Spencer, it's not a matter of fact if she's hungry or not. She has to take it because it helps with her ears, so open up." She kept fighting and all Spencer could do is laugh. "Mommy's going to win so stop fighting me."

"I bet she just wants your boobs." Spencer said laughing.

"Well, she doesn't get it until we land." I finally got her to take it which was perfect timing because our plane was ready to take off. "There we go." She fell asleep when she finished the bottle.

"Mommy, are we there yet?" Braeden asked.

"Sweetie, we just left. We still have four hours."

"But I'm bored."

"Here, you can play on my phone."

"I wanna play on your phone too mama." Brendan said.

"Go bug daddy to use his."

"Yeah no." Spencer said overhearing me.

"What a nice father you are being." I said sarcastically.

Four hours later, we landed. The baby slept through most of the flight which I was happy about and cried only once which I was proud about.

"Mommy, it's cold." Brendan said.

"Yeah!" Braeden said agreeing with his brother.

"Yeah, I know, but daddy will be here in a second with the car so we can go to Uncle PJ's and Aunt Sky's. Oh there's daddy."

Spencer got out and put the luggage in the back as I got the kids in the car. We drove straight to my brother's place once we got situated in the car. When we got there, we walked up to their house and rung the doorbell. A minute later, we saw Skylar answering the door.

"Hey guys, come in." She said. "Oh gosh, it's really coming down out there."

"Yeah, I totally forgot how cold Denver gets since we live sunny, hot LA. Where's PJ?"

"The restaurant."

"Oh, how's that going?"

"Great, it's one of the most popular here in Denver, actually."

"Oh wow, really?" I said surprised.

"You guys should totally eat there at least once while you are here."

"Maybe we will."

"Mommy." Juliana said running in. "I'm hungry."

"Liana, say hi to Auntie Teddy, Uncle Spencer, and your cousins."

She waved. "Hi."

"They're going to be staying with us, won't that be fun?"

She nodded and climbed onto the couch.

"She's so cute. She looks just like you." I said.

"I know but she's growing up too fast."

"They all do which sucks. I want them to stay this young forever."

"So, Spencer's a good dad?" She asked.

I looked over at him playing with the boys. "Doesn't that look like a good dad to you? When is PJ supposed to be back?"

"Umm…" She took her phone out to see what time it was. "In an hour or two. Anyways, I was just cooking, so make yourself at home."

"Need any help?"

"No, I got it. Just go relax. I'm sure you're exhausted from the flight."

"Not really but alright."

After we ate dinner, Spencer and I were in our room and started to argue about something not worth arguing about so he just got up and left to go to his parents.

"Why did Spencer leave?" PJ asked asked walking into my room.

I sighed and placed my hand over my face. "Because we got into an argument."

"About what?"

"It doesn't matter. Can you just leave, I want to be alone."

"Well you and Spencer will work things out whatever you were fighting about." PJ said leaving the room.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day I woke up alone in bed besides having the baby and Braeden in it with me. Last night Spencer and I got into an argument and he left to stay with his parents. In my opinion it was real immature of him to just leave our problems instead of just staying and try to work it out the mature way. Cassandra and Braeden were both still sleeping so I got out of bed leaving them there and walked downstairs. I could immediately smell PJ cooking.

"Smells good in here, what did you make?" I asked. I jumped onto the counter and sat on it.

"Pancakes, just like I used to when we lived at home. So you never told me what you and Spencer were arguing about."

I shook my head. "I rather not tell you."

"So it was really that dumb?"

I nodded and stared at the floor.

"Well you guys will work things out. He probably just needed to cool down."

"I know but we don't really argue. This was basically our first like "real" argument."

"Many more to come. Remember how many mom and dad got into? I was pretty sure at one point they were going to get a divorce."

"Who was ready to get a divorce?" Sky asked walking down in her robe.

"Our parents." PJ said.

"Well they had a strange relationship but at the end of the day they loved each other." I said.

"Just like you and Spencer." PJ said.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"What do you mean I guess? There is no I guess in loving someone."

"Hey, where is Spencer?" Skylar asked.

"He and I got into an argument last night and he left." I said.

"He did? What did you guys argue about?"

"Something stupid that wasn't even worth arguing about at the end of the day, well I didn't think it was stupid at the time."

"Be more specific." Sky said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"No, you guys don't need to know every little thing that happens in our relationship. Arguments and stuff like that should stay between me and him unless it affects our marriage."

"You know, I'm surprise none of your kids are up yet." Sky said changing the subject. "It's like eight-thirty."

"They're still on LA time. There's like a two, three hour time difference."

"Why are you up then?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Because of the Spencer thing?"

"A little of that but I was mainly thinking of stuff."

"Thinking of what?"

"Nothing really; and then it made me sad and I don't know. I've just been so down lately since dad died."

"I think we all have." PJ said. "Especially mom and Charlie and Toby, his death mainly affected them."

"I miss him so much, him and his lousy jokes."

PJ laughed. "I miss me and Gabe making fun of him. Those were the good old times."

I could hear Cassandra cry through the baby monitor. I sighed and jumped off the counter.

"I guess she's up. I better got get her before she wakes up Brady." I ran up and picked her up. "Shh…" She continued to cry as I walked her downstairs. I sat on the living room couch and fed her since she's probably hungry. "There you go."

After I fed her, I walked back into the kitchen where PJ and Sky were eating. I sat across from them at their table with the baby laying in my arms.

"She really is adorable." Sky said. "You and Spencer truly do make the cutest kids."

I smiled. "Yeah, I just love her so much."

"Do you think she'll be your last?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Spencer wants like ten kids and I'm like the most I'll have is four but I really only want three. What about you, more kids in the near future?" I took a bite of my food.

"Actually, PJ and I are expecting."

I coughed when she said that and almost choked on my food. "Wait what, you are?"

She nodded smiling. "I'm fifteen weeks."

"Aw, congrats. When were you going to tell everyone?"

"Well, we WERE going to make an announcement on Christmas but now you know."

"You can still tell everyone, I'll just act surprise. I am a pretty good actress." I took a sip of my juice. "What are you hoping for this time around?"

"We want a boy this time."

"Oh yeah, how many kids do you even want?"

They both looked at each other.

"We haven't really discussed that." Sky said.

"Yeah but we will know when to stop unlike mom and dad."

I nodded my head as I chewed in agreement.

Later that day, I was playing out in the snow with my sons when I saw Spencer. I stopped what I was doing and stared at him. It was quiet between us before he broke it.

"Teddy, look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left last night just because we got into a small argument. It was real immature of me. Will you forgive me?"

"Why did you then?"

"I was just mad and needed to be by myself. I'm sorry, I love you so much."

"Spencer, I love you too, but I don't want every time we get into an argument or disagreement for you or me to just leave like you did last night. We need to act like adults and use our words. I mean, it made me both sad and mad that you would just leave. What if we get into a bigger argument or whatever next time? Are you going to just leave me for good? Those were thoughts going through my head last night which scared me and made me sad because I can't live without you, I love you too much to lose you."

Spencer walked closer to me and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry I made you think all of that. And I won't ever leave you for good, just remember that. I may leave just to cool off or whatever, but I won't ever leave you for good, I can't imagine my life without you."

I smiled and got onto my tippy toes to give him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now come here." He picked me up newlywed style and spun me around. He then threw me in a pile of snow.

"Owe, now it's on!" I shouted getting up. I chased after him and jumped onto him pushing him down. He rolled over onto his back and I sat on his stomach sticking my tongue out at him.

"I keep asking myself, what kind of woman did I get myself involved with." Spencer said. "But then I have to remind myself that I love who you are no matter how crazy you can be or moody or any of that."

I laughed and got off him. He and I walked over to our boys and played with them some more before heading back inside.

**THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY! I HOPE YOU LIKED THE LAST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS I'VE DONE. REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE! BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Saturday December 24, 2022**

"Teddy?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up. I couldn't believe my eyes who I saw in front of me. Please tell me this is another dream. "What, did you lose your voice?"

"Beau?" Was the only thing I managed to say.

"I knew it was you. How have you been?" He tried to pull me in for a hug but I backed up.

"Babe, I think this would be per-" Spencer stopped when he saw who was in front of me. "What is he doing here?" He immediately asked.

"What is he doing here?" Beau asked mimicking Spencer.

I walked over to Spencer and hugged onto him. "We're married, that's what he's doing here."

"Oh, you are now." Beau said in a sorta creepy tone.

"Babe, come on, let's go." Spencer said tightening his grip around me. I nodded in agreement and we turned around and walked the opposite way.

"Don't you think that was creepy, Spencer, how he said that."

"Yeah, let's just finish shopping and get out of here."

"I'm happy you came with me now. You make me feel safe."

"That's all I want to make you feel."

I smiled and continued to shop. After we finished, we went to pick up the kids from PJ and Sky's to head over to his parents. We are having Christmas Eve dinner over there and then I'm going over to my mom's to spend the night with them so I can be there for Christmas morning like the good old days.

"I forgot how much I hate driving in the snow." Spencer said. "Especially at night."

"Well at least it isn't snowing yet." Right when I said that it started to snow again. "And I spoke too soon."

"You most certainly did. Now it's going to be harder to drive, yay me." He said sarcastically. I laughed and scrolled through my phone.

Spencer was for sure happy when we arrived at his parents. All the kids fell asleep in the back except for Brendan. Spencer grabbed Braeden and I grabbed the baby and the three of us walked in.

"Hey." Spencer shouted when we entered the house. I placed the baby car seat on the floor and took of my jacket placing it on the coat rack.

"Is that you Spence?" I could hear his mother shout.

"Yeah, it's me, Teddy, and the kids." Spencer shouted back. "I'm gonna go lay Brady up in my bed."

"Alright."

I saw Linda walk in to greet us right when Spencer left to go upstairs.

"Hey Teddy." She walked over to me and pulled me in for a hug.

I smiled. "Hi."

"Hi grandma!" Brendan exclaimed.

She smiled at her grandson. "Hi, aren't you getting big."

He nodded.

"Yeah he is."

"Where's Spence?"

"He went to lay Brady up in his old room since he fell asleep in the car coming here."

"I'm back." Spencer said. He walked over to his mother and gave her a hug. "Hey mom."

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm great."

"Good, good. Dinner will be ready in a few and we're just waiting on Cindy, James, and the rest of the gang to come."

"Oh, Aunt Cindy and them are joining us."

"Yeah, they should be here in a few. Now let me check on the food. Get the door if it is them." She walked back into the kitchen.

"Will do, mother."

"Daddy, can I watch some TV?"

"Of course you can, go get the remote for me and we can see what's on." Brendan handed Spencer the remote. He turned on the TV and scrolled through the menu. "What shall we watch?"

"We should watch a Christmas movie." I suggested. "You know, since Christmas is tomorrow."

"Babe, I don't want to watch any of those cheesy Christmas movies."

"We don't have to. We can watch a Disney Christmas movie or something." I grabbed the remote from Spencer. "Look, we could watch the Santa Clause. Now tell me if that's a cheesy movie."

"No, it's not."

"Or Rudolph or Frosty the Snowman or the Grinch."

"Mama, I wanna watch Santa Clause."

"There we go."

Five minutes later, we heard the doorbell ring a couple of times. Cassandra started to cry from because it woke her up. Spencer got up to answer the door as I picked up the crying baby trying to sooth her.

"Shh… Do you want your binky?" I reached down into her car seat and grabbed her pacifier. I clipped it onto her bib and placed it in her mouth. "There you go, now go back to sleep."

"Hey Teddy." Amber said walking over to me.

"Hi guys." I continued to rock my daughter back and forth.

"Aw, Cali is so cute!" Amber exclaimed. "And she got so big from the last time I saw her."

"Yeah, she is." I wiped a tear from her eye.

"Sup B." Cole said.

"Sup C." Brendan said mimicking Spencer's cousin.

"Where's little B?" Cole asked.

"Sleeping in my old room." Spencer said. "He fell asleep when we were driving over here."

"Spence, maybe you should go wake him up since the food will be ready in a few." I suggested.

"Babe, just let him sleep."

"Spencer, go get your son."

"Okay, okay."

"Hey Teddy." Jennifer said. "Can I hold Cali?"

"Sure, Jen." I gently placed the baby in her arms.

"Aw, she's so adorable. I could just eat her up."

"Yeah she is but she is already such a little drama queen." I joked.

"Alright, here's the sleepy head." Spencer said carrying his son down. Spencer sat back down next to me on the couch still holding his son.

"How many months is she now?" Jen asked.

"Umm… she'll be five in two weeks." I said.

"Okay kids, dinner is ready." Linda said.

Jen handed me back my daughter and we all walked into the dining room. Spencer and I sat next to each other and Brendan sat on the other side of me and Braeden was on Spencer's lap.

"Looks and smells good mom." Spencer said.

"Thank you; now go get your father."

"Why are you making me do everything?"

"Spencer." His mother said.

"Dad, come down to eat!" Spencer shouted.

"I meant go up and get him, not shout it but never mind."

When his father came down, the meal was served. In the middle of the dinner, the power went out which scared the kids.

"I'll get some candles so we can see." Linda said.

"Aw, Casey, don't cry." I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone and turned on the flashlight app. "There, no more darkness."

"Well this is great." Spencer said sarcastically. He took out his phone. "This is even better, the roads are closed."

"Spencer, are you kidding?" I asked.

"Babe, why would I kid about that? Even look."

I sighed and finished eating.

"Well it looks like we're going to have a sleep over." Amber said.

"Yay." Cole said sarcastically.

Linda came back in with a couple of candles and a lighter. She placed the candles at both ends of the table and one in the middle of the table.

"There we go, much better." She said sitting back down.

"Mommy, I'm full."

"Alright B, you don't need to eat anymore."

After we ate dinner, we had some pie that Linda made earlier. After we ate desert, everyone got situated on where they will be sleeping since the roads are closed. Luckily, for us, I was planning on spending the night at my mom's so I had all the kids and my items we would need in the car. All the kids are sleeping with me and Spencer in his old room and everyone else is sleeping in the extra bedrooms.

"You should be happy I have a big bed." Spencer whispered as we laid there cuddling.

"I am or we would all be squished together."

"I'm just hoping and praying Brady won't pee in my bed."

"You know, I can't make any promises on that."

"I know. Let's go to sleep now. I love you."

"Love you."

**OKAY SO I WANTED TO INCLUDE BEAU SOMEHOW SOMEWAY IN THIS STORY SO THERE YOU GO. I THINK I INCLUDED HIM IN ONE OF TEDDY'S DREAM TWO CHAPTERS AGO. ANYWAYS, YEAH, THANKS FOR READING. REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND GUEST'S CAN REVIEW TOO. TILL NEXT TIME, BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sunday December 25, 2022**

"Spencer, can I have the keys?" I asked walking into the living room. He was there with the kids and his cousins.

"Why?"

"Because the roads are open and I want to go to my mom's to be with my family."

"Then I'll take you."

"No, you don't have to. You should be with your family today."

"But you are my family and I want to be with you."

"Then let's go."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now. Like I said before, you don't need to come, just give me the keys and I'll be on my way."

"Fine, let me get my shoes and jacket and we can go."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later, we left with the kids. I let ourselves in with my extra key when we got to the house. We saw everyone gathered around in the living room together in their pajamas still.

"Merry Christmas." I said when we entered. I walked over to my mom and siblings and gave each of them a hug.

"I thought you were going to come over last night to spend the night." Charlie said.

"I was but the roads were closed from the power outage last night but I'm here now."

"Merry Christmas, Spence." Mom said giving Spencer a hug.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas Mrs. Duncan."

"Spencer, I think we are in that part of our relationship where you can start calling me Amy. Just think of it as your Christmas gift from me."

"So in other words, I get nothing."

"Yeah, pretty much."

I laughed and gave him a side hug. "You don't need anything anyways."

"So how was dinner with Spence's family?" Mom asked. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I mean it was fine, nothing new. His cousins and aunt and uncle came."

"Well that was nice."

"I guess, but his rude ass cousin came in our room this morning and threw a pillow at us to wake up."

"Yeah, Cole has always been like that babe, even as kids and teenagers when he would spend the night."

"Yeah, but when we didn't get to sleep until one, I don't want to be woken up unless it's an emergency."

Spencer laughed. "Aw, babe."

"Are you guy's hungry?" PJ asked. "There's food in the kitchen."

"No, Spencer's mother actually made a big Christmas breakfast this morning."

"So how long will you be here in Denver for?" Mom asked.

"Well Brendan is back in school on the second and then Spencer has a performance in New York on Saturday, so probably Friday. But I won't be with him."

"I wish you would. You know, B can miss a day of school. He's just in second grade. The kids could stay with my parents."

"I know, I don't know."

"Teddy, you should go and support your husband." Mom said.

"Yeah babe, come and support me."

"I'll think about."

"Alright, but tell me your indefinite answer by tonight so I can get you a ticket."

"Yeah…"

"So everyone." PJ said. "Sky and I have something to announce."

"You're announcing you're getting a divorce, huh?" Gabe said. "I knew it wouldn't last."

"Gosh Gabe, rude much, I see college hasn't changed you." I said.

"Of course we're not divorcing, we love each other!" PJ said.

"PJ and I are expecting." Sky said.

"Aw, you are. Congratulations." Mom said. "Dad would be so happy."

"Hey Teddy, how come you don't seem happy?" Gabe asked.

"Oh, I already knew about it but trust me, I am."

I walked into the kitchen to grab a drink out of the fridge. I sat at the kitchen table and I saw mom walk in a few minutes later.

"Hey sweetie." Mom said.

"Hey mom."

Mom sat down next to me at the table. "So I wanted to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"Are you happy in your marriage with Spencer?"

I stared at mom. "Of course I am, I love him. Why would you even ask that?"

"It just seems like, from the amount of time you two have been here, you're not happy or don't want to be around him."

"We're fine, I'm fine. We've just had a lot of things happening in our lives since Casey has been born. With dad's death, Spencer's music and him traveling more, caring for three kids basically on my own, it's just has been very stressful."

"You sure? Have you been arguing or fighting lately?"

I shook my head. "I mean we got into an argument a week ago but we're fine now."

"You sure because it's fine if you're not happy."

"Mom, I'm fine." I got up and walked back into the living room. I sat down on Spencer lap and wrapped my arm around his neck. I pushed Spencer's head up and gave him a kiss.

"Teddy, Spencer, stop sucking face." Gabe said disgusted.

Our lips broke when Gabe said that. "Gabe, I'll kiss my husband if and when I want to kiss my husband and I don't care in front of who."

"Well don't do it in front of me."

Spencer laughed. "You'll learn one day, buddy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gabe asked.

"That you won't know anything until you're married." I said. I put my hand up Spencer's shirt and rubbed his back.

"Gosh, Teddy." Spencer said moving my hand. "Your hand is freezing."

"Warm them up for me."

Spencer placed my hand in his. He rubbed them and brought them up to his face to kiss them.

"You know I would really love it if you did come with me. And I think it would be great to get away from the kids for at least a day and a half. Wouldn't you like that, just you and me?"

I breathed out and smiled. "Okay, I'll come."

**WELL IN MY OPINION, I DIDN'T THINK THIS WAS THAT GREAT OF A CHAPTER. IDK, I JUST HAVEN'T REALLY BEEN IN THE MOOD TO BE WRITING, SO MY CREATIVITY IS KINDA LOW :P I PROMISE I'LL GET BACK TO DOING BETTER CHAPTERS. I HAVE AN IDEA ON HOW I'LL END THIS STORY BUT I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'LL LIKE IT TO BE HONEST. ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR READING. BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Saturday December 31, 2022**

**6:15 PM**

"Last day of 2022." I said staring out the window of the hotel. I watched the snow come down. "Hopefully 2023 will be a better year."

Spencer walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "It'll be better if we start off the new year in a great mood than down in the dumpsters."

I turned around and looked at Spencer. "My mood haven't been down in the dumpsters."

"Yeah it has and frankly it's been bringing my mood down a bit."

"I'm sorry."

"I know and I also know I would probably be in that type of mood if I lost one of my parents. But how about we start off the New Year in a happier mood and keep it like that. We'll be happier, the kids will be happier, and our marriage will be happier."

"I'd like that." I was thinking about what Spencer said and the marriage thing caught my eye. "Wait, what do you mean our marriage, are you not happy in our marriage?"

"Frankly, it has been less enjoyable because of how your mood has been but I don't love you any less."

"Spencer, if weren't or you're not happy in our marriage then you should tell me. I want us to be able to talk about anything to each other no matter what it is. Marriages end because of lack of communication; one spouse is not happy or maybe both spouses aren't and it ends in divorce instead of trying to change it or work things out. I'm not saying that it can happen to us but it's possible."

"Teddy, we are not going to end in divorce because I love you too much to lose you."

"That's what all couples say and then next thing you know it, they are filing."

"Hun, it's not going to happen with us." Spencer looked at his watch. "We need to go. I need to be at rehearsal."

I nodded. I put on my jacket and scarf and we headed out.

I stood there on the side of the stage watching Spencer rehearse his three songs for tonight. I couldn't get what Spencer said out of my head, how he hasn't been happy in our marriage lately. I wish I knew, but how could I not know? I mean I'm not going to deny I haven't been in a great mood but I should have known it has been affecting our marriage. Even my mom could see it the other day with the first twenty minutes of being there.

After Spencer finished, he walked over to me.

"How did I do?" He asked grabbing his water bottle.

I smiled. "Wonderful."

"Really, I didn't think I did that great."

"You did great Spence, trust me. When do you go on stage?"

"At eleven and then I'll be all yours."

I smiled and got on my tippy toes to give him a kiss. "Good."

Spencer placed his water on the table. "I'm going to go change." He gave me another kiss. "I'll be right back."

I nodded and watched him leave. A few hours later, it was time for him to perform. I stood on the side of the stage watching him. He sung three of his songs off of his newest album. After he finished, he walked back over to me

"You did great."

"Thanks Hun, now I'm all yours for the rest of the night."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You better be."

"That's all I want to be." He gave me a kiss. "Let's get out of here. I want to be alone with my wife."

I nodded. He wrapped his arm around me and grabbed my hand. We went back to our hotel and spent the rest of the night there. Our hotel is also right near time square so we have a good view to see the ball drop but we didn't waste our time alone doing that. Spencer scooped me up in his arms when we reached our hotel room and carried me to our bed. He laid me down and got on top of me continuing to kiss me passionately.

"I think we should rock in the New Year with love." He murmured.

I smiled staring up into his blue eyes. I put my hand behind his head pushing it down to kiss him. Spencer pulled away.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"Just shut up, you're killing the mood."

He laughed and continued to kiss me. Eventually, we did more and that is how we spent our night. It couldn't have been more _perfect_.

The next day we spent half the in New York before heading back to Denver to get the kids. We are spending tonight in Denver and then heading back home to LA tomorrow so Brendan will miss one day of school, but it's not like he'll be missing much.

When we landed, we went straight to Spencer's parents house since the kids were staying with them.

"We're back." Spencer shouted when we entered. We took off our jackets and placed them on the rack.

"I don't think they're home." I said.

Spencer walked into the kitchen and looked in the backyard. He saw the boys outback with Spencer's mother playing in the snow. "Found them." Spencer said to me.

We walked out to see them.

"Hey mom." Spencer said.

"Hey Spence." It took her a second to realize that we are here. "Oh Spencer, you're back." She walked over and gave him a hug. "How was your trip to New York?"

"It was fine."

"It was really busy though." I said.

"And your performance?"

"You and dad didn't watch it?"

"Of course we did, I meant how do you feel it went?"

"It went great and I had fun."

"What about you, Teddy?"

"It was fun and he did great as usual. Where's Cassandra?" I asked.

"Napping."

"When did you put her down?"

"About fifteen minutes ago."

I nodded as I watched Spencer play with the boys in the snow. It makes me love him more and more when I see him play with them, being a hands on dad.

"He really is a great father, don't you think Teddy?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, he really is." Spencer threw a snowball at me. "Hey, it's on!" I bent down and made a snowball in my hands and threw it at him. It turned into a full on snowball fight between the two if us. I made him fall in a pile in of snow but he brought me down with him. He and I both laughed and he reached over and gave me a kiss.

**WELL I PROMISED I WOULD DO A BETTER CHAPTER AND THERE YOU GO. I THINK THIS ONE WAS BETTER THAN MY LAST FOR SURE. I SAW IN A COMMENT ASKING IF I'LL DO ANOTHER STORY AFTER I FINISH THIS ONE AND I DON'T KNOW RIGHT NOW. I MAY TAKE A BREAK FOR A SHORT WHILE WITH WRITING AND THEN DO A CONTINUATION OF IT LATER ON. BUT I'LL MAKE THE DECISION WHEN THE TIME COMES. I HAVE AN IDEA ON WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IN THAT STORY BUT I DON'T KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE IT. I ALSO KNOW HOW I THINK I'LL PROBABLY END THIS ONE. BUT I HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY CHAPTERS IT'LL HAVE. ANYWAYS I'LL SHUT UP NOW AND SAY BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thursday January 19, 2023**

"Ready for your five month check up, baby?" I asked my daughter as I got her dressed. I dressed her in a blue floral tunic shirt with stripped legging. I also put the matching headband on her. "Aw, don't you look cute today." I picked her up and placed her on my hip as I exited the room. I grabbed my purse and keys and headed out to the car. I placed her in her car seat and drove to the doctor office.

When we got there, I signed her in and had to wait fifteen minutes before being called back. The doctor came in a few minutes after.

"Hello, Mrs. Walsh." He said. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"And how is little Cassandra?"

"She's as great as one little happy five monther can be."

"Great. Is she starting to teeth yet?"

"Umm… I'd say a little."

"And are you starting to feed her baby food yet or still breast feeding?"

"I'm planning on having her start next month six months but I'll gradually make the change."

"Okay, good, good. Do you have any questions concerning her?"

"No."

"Alright, well it looks like she'll be getting a few shots today. So let start the exam and make sure she is a little healthy one and I'll have a nurse come in to do the shots. Please strip her into her diaper."

I nodded and did so. The doctor checked her breathing, ears, eyes, heartbeat, and weighed and measured her.

"Well everything looks good." He got up from where he was sitting. "I'll have a nurse come in shortly to give her the shots."

"Okay, thanks."

A few minutes later, a nurse walked in. She gave Cassandra three shots, all in her legs. Of course she was crying bloody murder but what baby wouldn't? After we were done, it was time to head over to Brendan's school because today is a parent, teacher conference with me and his teacher. I just hope she'll have good things to say and nothing bad.

When I got to the school, I grabbed the car seat from the back and walked over to his class. I opened his classroom door and walked into his class.

"Hello, you must be Teddy, Brendan's mother." The middle age teacher said. "I'm Miss. Jennings, please take a seat."

I took a seat in front of her desk. "Hi."

"So, let's get to talking about your son. He is a great kid to have and I have no trouble with him but…"

"Yeah he is."

"But I'm worried that he isn't making any friends."

I stared at her. "He has plenty of friends so I don't know what you're talking about."

"I mean in this class. He isn't that social in this class."

"He's just a little shy like millions of other kids in the world. I'm not worried because I know he'll grow out of it."

"Also, I don't know if you are aware of it, but he is also having trouble with his math."

"Yes, I am aware of it. Either my husband or myself, if not the both of us, would sit down helping him with his math whenever he needs it, or with any of his work for a matter of fact."

"I think he should be in this extra help program this school has."

"Miss. Jennings, I don't think he needs to be in this program and do you want to know why I don't think he does. That is because he gets enough help from me and my husband at home and he'll overcome his math problem."

"But these adults specialize in giving children the extra help they need."

"And my child doesn't need special help. My husband and I are pretty intelligent people, probably more than these adults in this program, probably even the teacher's here and in the middle and high schools. You can suggest him joining it, but I'm not going to agree to it and neither will my husband."

The conference lasted for an hour. After it was over, I left and went grocery shopping to pick up something for dinner and a few other things.

"Casey, what should mommy get for dinner?" I asked as I walk around the store. I took my phone out and texted Spencer.

_T: What do you want for dinner, I'm out shopping._

**5 Min. Later…**

_S: I don't care, you pick._

_T: Alright, do you need anything from the store?_

_S: No_

"Daddy's no help." I said placing my phone back in my purse.

After I finished grocery shopping, I headed back home.

"Spence, can you help me bring in the groceries." I shouted walking in. I walked into the kitchen and placed the baby in her high chair.

"Babe, I'm watching the big game."

I walked back to the entrance "Spencer!"

"Okay, okay. Here I am." We both walked out to my car. "How was Brendan's parent, teacher conference?" Spencer asked grabbing some bags.

"She thinks Brendan basically needs to be in a special help program but I put that teacher in her place and told her he doesn't need it."

"Teddy, I agree with you on that but I hope you didn't turn in your mom when you put her in her place. I don't think I need to be married to an Amy Duncan. Plus she could treat Brendan unfair if you went all mama bear on her."

"Spencer, I didn't go all mama bear on her but a civil verbal comeback. I basically said he doesn't need to be in that program because my husband and I are intelligent people, probably more intelligent than all these school teachers, including middle and high school."

"More like you are smarter than all these school teachers, I mean you did go to a better college than most of them or all."

"Anyways if she starts treating him unfair just because I didn't agree with her on my son, then I'll complain to the principle or to the school district or I'll just have him switch schools. There are like three elementary schools near our home he can attend that I'm sure we will have no problems with."

"Alright, well I'm not going to argue with you about all this since you know better what's best for our kids than I do." We walked back inside the house. "Now to change subject, what did you get for dinner?"

"Uh, halibut."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sunday February 19, 2023**

"Babe, you know what today is?" Spencer asked when I walked into the kitchen.

"Hmm… what's today?" I asked.

"Really, you don't know?"

I smiled and poured some juice. "Please educate me, I'm dying to know."

"It's my birthday."

"It's your birthday!?" I said in a surprised tone. "I'm kidding, I know. How could I forget?" I walked over to him and sat on his lap. I placed my drink on the table and wrapped my arms around his neck giving him a kiss. "Happy 27th, I love you."

"You're mean."

I laughed. "Would a mean wife get you an expensive present?"

"Oh expensive, how much did it cost me?" Spencer joked.

I smirked and got off him. "I guess you'll have to wait and see."

Spencer slapped my ass. "Go get out of here."

I laughed again. "Do you want your gift now or should we wait?"

"Hmm… is there more to the present."

"And what is the more you want?"

"Babe, I think you and I both know what I'm talking about, birthday sex."

"Spencer, shh…"

"Babe, the kids are asleep. I'll shout it."

"Please don't."

"I won't but yes on it?"

"We'll see."

"What, your answer should always be like hell yes baby. No, I shouldn't even have to ask, you should always want it. You should say, Spencer let's fuck tonight."

I started to laugh. "Oh god Spencer. You should know I'm not like that. I'm not bold enough to say that even if you are my husband."

"I know. You'd feel embarrass if you said that. But you don't have to because you know my answer will always be a hell yes."

I laughed and my face started to turn red. "Oh Spencer, what kind of boy are you?"

"Teddy, I'm not any kind of boy, I'm a man."

I took a sip of my drink. "Hmm…"

"You've never gave me an answer about the sex tonight."

"Like I said before, we'll see."

"Well I'm taking the we'll see as a yes, so I'm looking forward to it tonight."

I rolled my eyes. "Go get dress birthday boy."

Later that day, our babysitter came over to watch the kids for us so we could go out alone. Spencer wanted to spend his birthday just him and me since we haven't been alone without the kids for a long time.

"You know what I hate about being out in public with you?"

"What, you hate being out with me, why?"

"Because of the annoying paparazzi, just look at them." I pointed out the car window.

"Yeah, they are pretty annoying huh? I'm sorry." Spencer reached over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "It just comes with the package of me wanting to be a famous singer."

"I know."

"Teddy, just ignore them like I do. Now let's go inside."

I nodded and got out of the car. We walked into the restaurant and got seated immediately. We ordered our meals and then waited for the waitress to bring it.

"Want your gift now?" I asked.

"Oh Teddy, I didn't think you were that type of girl." Spencer joked. "But let's go in the bathroom."

"I'm not talking about that, idiot."

"I'm just messing with you."

I rolled my eyes. "Is sex the only thing you think of?"

"Maybe."

I rolled my eyes again and grabbed my purse. I took out Spencer's present and handed him it. "Here."

"Oh, I wonder what it is." He opened the rectangular box I gave him. "Oh, a new watch." Spencer closed the box and placed it back on the table. "Thank you baby."

I smiled and took a sip of my water. "You're welcome."

Ten minutes later, the waitress came back with our dinner. She placed our dishes in front of us and then left. After we finished, the waitress came back.

"Would you like any desert?" She asked.

"Uh, I think we're fine." Spencer said.

"Great, I'll be back with your check."

"Spence, it's your birthday. Why don't you want desert?"

"Desert is going to be at home." Spencer flashed me a smile and winked. "More specifically our room."

I smiled and rolled my eyes again. "I won't promise your desert will be any good."

The waitress came back and Spencer handed her his credit card. She came back and we left. When we got back home, Spencer paid the babysitter and she left. The kids were already in bed asleep, so we went upstairs. I brushed my teeth and got into some pajamas and got in bed. I turned on the lamp next to the bed and grabbed my book.

"Babe, why are you reading, you promised." Spencer said disappointedly.

"I didn't promise anything if you remember."

Spencer reached over and took the book out of my hands closing it. "I'm getting it one way or another." He got on top of me and started to kiss me passionately.

I pulled away. "Can we not, I'm not in the mood."

"Teddy." Spencer whined.

"Spencer, I promise we can some other time."

"What, are you on your period or something?"

"Good night, Spencer. I love you."

"Of course on my birthday you are." He said annoyed. He laid down next to me. "Happy birthday to me." He murmured.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thursday April 13, 2023**

"Umm… Teddy." Des said staring at her phone. "Is Spencer back yet?"

"No, I told you a week ago he is going to be gone for two weeks. Why?" She got up and showed me her phone. "Is that…"

"Spencer making out with some girl, yes."

"No… It can't be him, it just can't." I grabbed her phone and zoomed in the photo. "But it is him. I gave him that watch for his birthday." I had a tear rush down my face.

Des wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. "Aw, Teddy, are you okay?"

I shook my head. "Where did you find this?"

"It's all over the web." She took her phone from me. "Are you and he not doing good?"

I shrugged. "I thought we were but I remember in December he told me he hasn't been happy in our marriage but I thought we are doing great."

"Maybe he was drunk."

"Maybe he was and maybe he wasn't. It doesn't change the fact that he is lip lock with some girl. I'm fucking done with him."

"What do you mean done, like divorce done?"

"Des, this isn't the first time he cheated on me as you already know. This photo of him just made me lose his trust and it makes me wonder if every time he was gone if he was cheating on me too." I cried.

"Maybe you should hear him out and see what his explanation for this is. Maybe some crazy fan came up to him and just forced him to kiss her."

"I'll see about that." I took my phone out and texted Spencer with an attachment of that photo.

_T: Explain this!_

I didn't get an instant response from him. Instead of replying to the text, he called me ten minutes later.

"I'm waiting." Was the first thing I said.

"Teddy, I'm so sorry, it was a mistake. I love you so much."

"Don't I love you my ass. I'm done with you."

"Teddy, Hun, it was a mistake. I don't even know her. It was a onetime thing."

"Spencer, I gave you three chances, three chances, and you blew them all. I remember when we got back together after the second time you cheated on me. I said I would give you one more chance and if you blew it, I would be done with you. You blew it. I can't trust you anymore, you lost my trust." I cried.

"Teddy, please, can we talk about it when I get back on Saturday."

"I'm done with you Spencer." I hung up in his face and threw my phone onto a chair.

"Teddy, you don't really mean that, do you?"

"What you and he don't understand is that I do. I gave him three chances, that is two chances too many."

"But don't you love him and what about the kids?"

"Des, he's a cheater, I don't want to be with a cheater my whole life. I thought he changed, but I guess fame is changing him, getting to his head."

"Teddy, that's not true. He loves you."

"It seems like you want me to stay with him. Maybe you shouldn't have shown me that picture."

"You would have seen it eventually; it's all over the web." The room was quiet. "Where are you gonna go since I doubt you want to stay with him now and he'll be back in two days."

"I don't even know."

"You know, I'd offer you to stay here with me, but I doubt Josh wants three kids and you here."

"I need to go get Brendan from school."

"Are you going to be okay?"

I shook my head and got up. I grabbed my phone and headed out to my car. I sat in the driver's seat for a few minutes before I drove off and cried. How could he do this to me again? I guess he's not the same guy I married four years ago anymore. Fame, the money, everything changed him.

After I picked up Brendan, I went straight home. I paid the babysitter and then I was alone with all the kids. I went up to my and Spencer's room and started to pack my clothes in suit cases. As I was doing that, Brendan walked in.

"Mom, what are you doing?" My seven year old asked.

"Umm… packing some clothes."

"Where are you going?"

"No where right now. Did you need something?"

He nodded. "I need help."

"With your homework?" He nodded again. "Alright." I grabbed my daughter and walked downstairs to the kitchen table where Brendan normally does his homework. I placed Cassandra in her high chair and sat down next to my son. "Now, what do you need help with sweetie?"

"Math."

"Oh, right, you have a math test tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's see the first problem." I looked at his worksheet. "Do you know what number one is, 23-14?"

"11?"

"Eleven is very close but that's not the answer. Look, can you subtract three and four?"

"Yes."

"No, and that is because three is smaller than four. So what you do is take a number away from the two and make the three thirteen and the two one. Do you know what 1-1 is?"

"Zero."

"Good, now what is 13-4?"

"9."

"That's your answer. Now go do the rest just like that and in the mean time I'll make dinner. If you need help just ask and I'll look it over when you're finished, okay?"

"Kay."

I walked over to the refrigerator and took out some chicken. I turned on the oven and season the chicken and put it in the over. I grabbed a pot and cooked some rice in it. Once I had everything cooking, I walked back over to Brendan to see how he was doing.

"Mama, is everything correct?" He asked stopping what he was doing.

I looked over his shoulder. "Everything is looking good." I opened a jar of baby food to feed my daughter. "Okay Casey, you're going to love sweat peas." She banged her hands on her high chair. "Open up so the airplane can land." I started to make airplane noises. "Mmm… yummy." I heard the buzzer to the food go off. "Brendan, go tell your brother dinner is ready."

"Brady, come eat!" Brendan shouted.

I laughed. "You are too much like your father." I took the chicken out of the oven and placed it on the stove. I made the boys plates first and poured them some milk. Once I had them settled, I made myself a plate and sat down with the rest of them.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" Braeden asked.

I placed my fork down on the table and stared at the kids. How will all this affect the kids?

"Mommy?"

"Saturday."

"Yay, I miss daddy."

I stared down at my plate of food and murmured. "Me too."

**SO I THINK I'M GOING TO HAVE 20 CHAPTERS IN TOTAL. OH AND I DID THIS SPENCER THING BECAUSE OF WHAT MY NEXT STORY IS GOING TO BE. IT WILL BE MUCH BETTER THAN THIS ONE FOR SURE. SO YEAH... THANKS FOR READING!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Saturday April 15, 2023**

Today, I'm flying with the kids back to Denver before Spencer gets back since it is Brendan's spring break and I don't want to see my cheating husband. I don't believe him once when he says it was a onetime thing.

When we landed, I had Sky pick us up since I'm staying with them. They also recently moved, so if Spencer flies to Denver looking for me, he won't find me as easy.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Sky said.

"Yeah, I know. How is you and baby boy?"

"We're great."

"Got a name picked out?"

"Middle name yes and we are torn between two first names we like."

"Oh, what are they?"

"Merick and Daniel."

"Oh, I like Merick. What's the middle name?"

"Yeah, PJ does too. The middle name we decided on is Nickolas."

"So it's either Merick Nickolas Duncan or Daniel Nickolas Duncan. I still like Merick."

"So is Spencer flying out here later or is he not coming?"

"You know what, I'll tell you what happened when we get to the house."

"Oh, you guys got in a fight or something?"

"Not exactly. Have you seen a photo of him on the internet?"

"No, why?" I pulled up the photo on my phone and showed it to her. She grabbed the phone from me. "That ass." I grabbed the phone back. "What now?"

"I don't know. This is the reason why we're out here. I don't want to be near him."

"You can stay out here with us as long as you want."

I shook my head. "We can only be here for a week since Brendan is still in school."

When we got to the house, I grabbed our luggage and walked into the house. I placed everything down in the entry and followed Sky into the kitchen.

"So tell me exactly what happened."

"The photo says it all."

"Did Spencer respond to it?"

"Yeah, he was like it was a onetime thing and that it didn't mean anything. Now how many times have I heard that before? I'm done with giving him chances. I don't want to be in a relationship with a guy who will continue to cheat on me. Who knows how many times he has. I don't normally travel with him because of the kids. It's just this time he got caught." I scrolled through my phone. "I just feel like he isn't the same guy I married almost four years ago. Fame and everything is changing him."

"I think fame changes everyone; it gets to their head."

I noticed a got a couple of new texts from Spencer.

**5:32 PM**

_S: Baby, where are you. I'm sorry, when will you be back?_

**5:39 PM**

_S: Teddy?_

**5:43 PM**

_S: I'm sorry, please come home._

**5:46 PM**

_S: I love you_

"Teddy, hello, you listening?" Sky said.

I blinked and placed my phone down on the counter. "Sorry, it's just Spencer is text spamming me."

"Teddy, give me your phone."

"No."

"Teddy, give me your phone."

"Sky, no, I need my phone."

"Teddy, he's just going to mess with your emotions. He knows you and knows how to get you to forgive him, to see his charming side."

I shook my head. "I'll be fine, I promise."

"Alright, well go get cleaned up or something because we're meeting everyone for dinner at PJ's restaurant in an hour."

An hour later, Sky, the kids, and I met everyone for dinner. Throughout the dinner, I continued to get texts from Spencer and calls that I just ignored.

"Oh look Sky, another one." I read that text.

**6:52 PM**

_S: I just walked into our room and saw your wedding ring on my pillow. Does that mean what I think it means. ):_

**7:01 PM**

_S: Teddy, where are you. I'm getting worried. Please reply to something so I know you're okay._

"Well you better reply with something." Sky said looking at the text.

"I know…"

**7:04 PM**

_T: I HATE YOU! _

I put my phone at the bottom of my purse so I wouldn't get distracted by it.

"So Teddy, how is Brendan doing in school?" Mom asked.

I took a sip of my water. "I'm like really mad with his teacher right now. I don't even think she teaches or teaches that well to be honest."

"Oh, why are you mad at her?"

"Well it all started at a parent, teacher conference in January. She was like Brendan is not social, even though he has plenty of friends, and he has trouble with his math. She wanted him to be in this special help program and I'm like no he doesn't need it. Maybe you're the one not teaching the subject well. I sit down with him and show him how to do one problem he's having trouble with and then he does the rest just like how I showed him and get it correct."

"That's all you can do, sit down with him and help him until he understands it."

"Yeah, I'm just done with this teacher."

"Hey Teddy, I've seen that photo of Spencer on the internet." Gabe said. "How do you feel about it?"

"How do you think I feel, Gabe? How would you feel your spouse did that?"

"What did he do, Teddy?" Mom asked.

"I got it." Gabe said. He got up and showed mom his phone.

"This is unacceptable, you know what I'm gonna go do to him."

"Mom, please don't do anything. I'm no longer a child and can deal with it on my own."

"This is still unacceptable."

I nodded. "He's just not the same guy I fell in love with."

"Teddy, of course he's not the same guy you fell in love with what eight years ago? Everyone changes." PJ said.

"I don't think I changed."

"PJ is right, Honey."

"I know…" I stared at my children. "I really hate how my kids have to have a _cheater_ as a father. I mean he's a great father, don't get me wrong, but they don't deserve a father like that or parents split up."

After we finished, we said our byes and we headed back to Sky's. I got the kids ready for bed and walked into the room they're staying in to tuck them in bed.

"Goodnight, I love guys." I gave each of my sons a kiss on their forehead.

"Mom."

"What is it, Brendan?"

"Is dad gonna come?"

"Uh, I don't think so."

"Why?"

"He's just busy at home with his career. Now go to sleep."

I walked out of the room and into my room. I laid down next to my daughter. I was thinking about the Spencer thing and it made me sad. I loved Spencer and I thought he loved me, but apparently he doesn't or he wouldn't have done it. I gave my daughter a kiss and then closed my eyes to escape reality.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sunday April 23, 2023**

**1 Week Later…**

I'm flying back to LA with my kids today since Brendan has school tomorrow. I'm really not looking forward to see Spencer but I have to be mature about it and not run away from it.

When we got back, I picked up a pizza for dinner before heading home. When I drove up to the house, I had the kids go in first with the food. I sat in the car staring at the house before I got out. I left the luggage in the back and grabbed my daughter. I was scared to go in and face Spencer, but I don't know why I should be the one scared, I did nothing wrong. I finally built up enough courage and opened the front door. I walked into the kitchen and placed Cassandra in her high chair. I grabbed a plate from the cabinet and a can of baby food.

"Okay, you guys need to eat and then go to bed because it's really late and you have school tomorrow, B."

"Mom, do I have to go tomorrow?"

"I'll tell you what, if you are too tired, then you don't have to since it's already way past your bed time and that's my fault." I opened the jar of baby food. "Mmm… you're going to love banana and peaches." I got a spoon full of the food and fed her. "Mmm… yummy. Open up again. Mmm…"

After I finished feeding her, I ate a little and then cleaned up. I put the the left over pizza in the fridge and then carried my daughter up to her room. I changed her diaper and put her in some pajamas and laid her down. I walked into my and Spencer's room and got ready for bed. I cried a little staring at Spencer fast asleep in our bed. I walked back downstairs and laid on one of the couches in the home theater. I put a blanket on top of me and fell asleep with the TV on.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of Spencer and Brendan's voice. I opened my eyes and saw the two sitting on the other couches together watching cartoons. I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Brendan, why aren't you in school?"

"Member you said I didn't have to go."

"I didn't say that."

"B, you told me mommy said you didn't have to go." Spencer said.

"What I said was if you were too tired, since we got back late, then you didn't have to." I got up and walked over to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Spencer followed me.

"Teddy, baby, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you so much and can't live without you."

"Spencer, I just can't, I just can't." I poured myself a cup and walked out.

Spencer followed. "You can't what?"

I stopped and faced him. "I can't be in a relationship where I can't trust my husband."

"Teddy, it was a onetime thing, believe me."

"How do I know? How do I know it happened once? You got caught this time so it makes me wonder."

"Teddy, I promise it was only one time."

"How do I know it won't happen again? I can't be in a relationship where I have to wonder every time you leave if you are going to be with some other woman. I don't want to be a in a relationship with a guy who will continue to cheat, I'm done giving you chances."

"It won't happen again."

"Now where have I heard that before?"

"Teddy, I'm sorry."

"You're only_ sorry_ you got caught."

I ran upstairs into our room and slammed the door shut locking it. I laid in the bed crying. A few hours later, I left. I went to the court house and filed for divorce and then I was on a hunt to find a new job. I went to a multiple news studio, even the one I previously worked at. Maybe I could be an anchor again or something. I felt embarrass walking into my old boss's office because I quit not that long ago and now I want a job back. I knocked on his office door and I heard a voice say _come in_. I took a deep breath and turned the knob, slowly opening the door.

"Uh, hi Jim…" I said awkwardly.

He looked up from his computer. "Oh, what a pleasant surprise." He got up and shook my hand. "Why are you here today?" He motioned me to sit down.

"Uh, I'm actually hoping you have a job opening."

"Oh." He said in a surprised tone.

"I mean, now I need it more than I did before."

"I'll look into it but I won't promise you'll be able to get your old job back."

"Oh, I know. I wasn't hoping to get that back but to get some sort of job, but thank you for looking into it."

"We'll be in contact."

I nodded. "Thanks."

**OKAY SO SHORT CHAPTER AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT. UMM… THERE'S GOING TO BE 20 CHAPTERS IN TOTAL FOR THIS AND THEN I'M GOING TO MAKE A NEW STORY, I DON'T KNOW HOW SOON AFTER THIS ONE, BUT IT'S GOING TO BE MAINLY ABOUT TEDDY BEING A SINGLE MOTHER TO THREE. TEDDY'S MOM, AMY, WILL POSSIBLY GET A NEW GUY IN HER LIFE AND THE KIDS HAVE TROUBLE WITH THAT. I DON'T WANT TO GIVE TOO MUCH AWAY BUT IT WILL BE MUCH BETTER THAN THIS ONE, I PROMISE. SO THANKS FOR READING!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Friday May 19, 2023**

Today, I'm pretty sad because it would have been my and Spencer's fourth wedding anniversary. A few weeks ago, I got a job back for the channel seven news station as a news anchor again, so I'm able to finally move out of Spencer's house. Also since Spencer and I are divorcing, he has to give me a good amount of child support, so using it helped me get a house and some furniture. I'm not working today so I'm moving into my and the kid's new house. The house is a four bedroom, four bath house with a pretty big backyard so they can play and it's in a safe neighborhood. The kitchen is a bit outdated, but I can always remodel once I get somewhat settled and I start getting more income coming in. Brendan is going to stay with Spencer until he's out of school since the house I got isn't even in his school district since I can't even afford those homes that are. Des came over to help me so I'm not doing this alone. She is truly the _best_ friend in the _world._

"Definitely not how I want to spend my fourth wedding anniversary." I murmured to myself as I carried some boxes out to the truck. "At least Spencer has the kids."

_Flashbacks…_

**Saturday February 26, 2022**

Today we are moving into our new house. We are moving because we needed a bigger, much safer house since I'm expecting our third child and Spencer's is attracting a lot more crazies and we want our family to be safe.

We hired movers which made the move much easier and we didn't have to do much but direct the movers where we want everything. Our new house is still in Brendan's school district so he won't have to switch schools and lose his friends he made.

Spencer wrapped his arms from behind me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome home."

I smiled. "Welcome home."

**Sunday June 19, 2022**

I carried in a cake that says _Happy 7th Birthday_ on it with seven candles on it as everyone sung.

_"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Brendan, Happy Birthday to you."_

I stood behind Brendan. "Okay baby, make a wish." I whispered.

He waited a moment and then blew out all seven candles. I gave him a hug from before. "Yay, happy birthday, I love you."

**Wednesday August 3, 2022**

"Spencer." I said pushing him. "Wake up." I kept pushing him. "WAKE UP!"

I saw Spencer move and he slowly opened his eyes. "Teddy, what time is it?" He groaned going back to sleep.

"Spencer please don't go back to sleep. My water broke."

He breathed in deeply and breathed out. "What did you say?" He asked again opening his eyes.

"Spencer, my water broke."

"What." He said more alert. "Your water broke, how long ago?"

"Like ten minutes ago. We need to go to the hospital."

**Friday August 5, 2022**

"Welcome home." Spencer said to me. He got out of the car and grabbed the baby from the back. I sat in the car starring at the house. "Babe, you coming?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm coming."

I got out and Spencer and I walked in together. Spencer placed the car seat on the floor and took the baby out.

"You okay?" Spencer asked. I gave him a slight smile and nodded. "You sure, it doesn't seem like it."

"I'm fine. I just wish my parents could come out and meet her but because of my dad's health…" I trailed off.

Spencer kissed my forehead. "Well, we can bring her to them."

**Thursday November 24, 2022**

I stared into Spencer's eyes. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately."

"Teddy, it's fine, I understand."

"But it's not fine Spencer."

"Hun, I know you've been through a lot, its fine. I don't love you any less but more." He gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled. "There's that smile I haven't seen in a while. What can I do to keep it?"

"Just _don't leave me_."

"Why would I leave you? _I love you_."

**Saturday December 31, 2022**

"Wait, what do you mean our marriage, are you not happy in our marriage?" I asked.

"Frankly, it has been less enjoyable because of how your mood has been but I don't love you any less."

"Spencer, if you weren't or you're not happy in our marriage then you should tell me. I want us to be able to talk about anything to each other no matter what it is. Marriages end because of lack of communication; one spouse is not happy or maybe both spouses aren't and it ends in divorce instead of trying to change it or work things out. I'm not saying that is can happen to us but it's possible."

"Teddy, we are not going to end in divorce because I love you too much to lose you."

"That's what all couple say and then next thing you know it, they are filing."

"Hun, it's not going to happen to us."

**Saturday May 6, 2023**

Spencer and I sat Brendan and Braeden in the living room to talk to them about the changes that are going to be happening. I was quiet staring at the kids thinking how to approach it the best way.

"So uh, there are going to be many changes happening within the next few months." I said.

"Like what mommy?" Brady asked.

"Well, I don't exactly know how to say it other than just saying it." I licked my lips. "Daddy and I are breaking up."

"Why?" Brendan asked. "You don't love each other anymore?"

"It's complicated." Spencer said.

"And since we're breaking up, you, all your siblings, and I are going to move into another house."

"Are we not gonna see dad anymore?"Brendan asked.

"No, no, you'll see him just as much as you do now, just not as much and he won't be living with us."

"Bren, but you do get to stay with me until school is out." Spencer said.

"I wanna be with mama."

"Sweetie, it'll just be for two weeks or something and I'm not moving yet. I need to find a house before I do."

"I don't want mommy and daddy to break up." Brady said. He got up and hugged both me and Spencer at the same time. "I love you mommy and daddy."

My heart broke when he said and did that. I bent down and hugged him. "Aw, I love you too, we both do and that _won't ever change_."

**Present Day…**

I brought out the last box and placed it in the truck. I stared at the house and cried. Des walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Let's go."

**OKAY SO I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE CUTE IF AS SHE PACKED SHE HAD FLASHBACKS OF MOMENTS THAT HAPPENED IN THIS HOUSE FROM WHEN THEY MOVED IN TILL PRESENT TIME EXCEPT FOR THE DECEMBER 31 ONE WHERE IT WAS IN A HOTEL. OF COURSE I DIDN'T INCLUDE A LOT OF MOMENTS BUT I DID INCLUDE BIG MOMENTS. UMM... TWO CHAPTERS LEFT UNTIL I'M FINISHED. I'M PLANNING ON DOING BRENDAN'S EIGHTH BIRTHDAY AND THEN CASSANDRAS FIRST BIRTHDAY. SO THANKS FOR READING!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Monday June 19, 2023**

I opened my son's bedroom door and walked over to him. "Brendan, sweetie, wake up." I saw him open his eyes. "Good morning, birthday boy. It's time to get up. Remember I told you you and your siblings are going to be with daddy today, well he's going to be here in a little bit."

Brendan rubbed his eyes. "I want you to be with us too."

I sat on the edge of his bed and brushed my hand threw his brown hair. "I know, but I have to work. But I promise I'll be with you later. Now get up and get ready, I need to get your siblings ready." I got up and walked out of the room into Braeden's room. I got some clothes out of his closet and placed them on his bed.

"Braeden, wake up." He didn't wake up. "Braeden, I know it's early, but you need to wake up." Braeden rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes. "Good morning, it's time to get up." He stared up at me and then closed his eyes. "No, don't go back to sleep." I pulled the blankets off him and picked him up. "Oh god, Brady, you're all wet. Did you pee again last night?"

He nodded and laid his head on my shoulder.

I sighed. "Now you need to take a quick bath." I took my phone out to see what time it is. "And daddy will be here in an hour. I guess we have enough time."

I carried him into the bathroom and turned on the water. I stripped him and placed him in the bathtub. I gave him a ten minute bath and then helped him get dressed. I walked down with him and helped him and his brother get some breakfast and then went back upstairs to get ready myself.

I went back upstairs as the kids ate and watched some TV. I took a quick shower. I put a robe on once I was finished and dried my hair with a blow dryer. I walked into my closet and picked out an outfit. As I was getting ready, I heard Brendan shout to me.

"Mom, door!"

"Brendan, can you get it for me. I'm still getting dressed."

I quickly finished doing my hair and makeup. I walked back into my closet and put on some black heels. I grabbed my purse and then walked into my daughter's room where she was still sleeping. I put everything Spencer would need in her diaper bag and picked up the sleeping child and carried her down the stairs. I saw Spencer standing awkwardly near the front door staring down at his phone.

"Hi…" I said.

Spencer glanced up and flashed a smiled. "Hey."

I handed Spencer our daughter and the baby bag. "She hasn't eaten yet, so when she wakes up feed her and probably change her diaper."

"Alright."

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an energy bar to eat on the go. I grabbed my keys and turned off the TV.

"Mom!" They groaned.

"Boys, I need to go now which means you need to go too with daddy."

"Brendan, Braeden, come on." Spencer shouted.

The boys walked out with Spencer and I followed shortly after locking the house. I unlocked my car and opened the door.

"Teddy, hold on." Spencer said. He walked over to me.

"What is it, Spencer."

"I was thinking, since it's our son's birthday, we should go out to dinner with him as a _family_."

"Spencer, can we talk about this later, I really need to go."

"It's just a simply yes or no answer."

"Spencer, we'll talk about it later."

"Fine."

I got in my car and headed to work. After work, I met up with Des for lunch.

"So how has the first month of living on your own been?"

"Is it bad that I miss Spencer?"

"Teddy, no you don't."

"But I do."

"Trust me, you don't miss that cheater."

"I still love him."

"Teddy, no you don't."

"But I do."

"Okay, maybe you do, but you guys have only really been separated for a month so of course you still have feelings for him."

I shrugged. "He wants me to go out to dinner with him and the kids as a family."

"You should, I mean for Brendan. It is his birthday."

I took my phone out and scrolled through my contact list. I pressed Spencer's name to send him a text.

_T: Dinner… alright, when and where._

_S: 7 at The Ivy?_

_T: Yeah, fine._

"I hope I'm made the right decision about this…"

"Teddy, you and Spencer need to remain friends for the kid's sake. That means occasionally going out on family outings or going out to dinner together is fine."

I shrugged. "I guess but I don't want to confuse the kids."

"Teddy, you won't."

"I'm just scared I will. I don't want them thinking we are going to get back together because we hang out or go out to eat or we are acting friendly."

"Teddy, listen to me, they won't."

Later that day, I met Spencer and the kids for dinner.

"Hey." Spencer said.

"Hi." I sat down in the middle between Brendan and Braeden. "Did you enjoy your day with daddy?"

They both nodded their head.

"I already ordered our food." Spencer said.

"Oh, okay." I saw Cassandra reaching for me. "Aw, come here." I gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I just love you." She started to smile. "Aw, look at that little tooth coming in."

"Daddy's little princess is growing up." Spencer said.

"More like daddy's little drama queen."

"So, how was your day?" Spencer asked trying to make conversation.

I shrugged and stared at my phone. "Fine I guess, just worked so nothing special."

After we ate, the kids and I headed back home, to my home. I got them ready for bed and tucked them in. I said goodnight to them and headed to my room. I got ready for bed and laid in it. I laid there alone thinking how much I miss Spencer, how much I miss him sleeping next to me. I don't know why I miss him, miss a cheater, but I do. But we haven't been separated for a long time so I'm just living in the moment, and in this moment right now, I miss him. What has my life come to? I cried until I fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Saturday August 5, 2023**

August third was Cassandra's first birthday. Since it was on a Thursday, I didn't really celebrate since I was working, but today Spencer and I are going to have a little first birthday party for her. My family and his family flew out to celebrate with us. We're having this little party at a park instead at one of our homes. PJ made a cake the night before at my house so I didn't have to buy any.

"You really don't mind having Spencer and his family here?" Des asked me.

I stopped what I was doing and stared at them. His mother was holding Cassandra. "Weren't you the one who said Spencer and I should do things like this? And it's not like his family did anything wrong so why should they not be able to celebrate their granddaughter's first birthday?"

"True…"

I stacked the paper plates. "And they probably won't see the kids as much as they used to so I don't really care that much if they want to celebrate with me and my family or whatever."

"Is she walking yet?"

"She can stand on her own and can take like two steps on her own without falling."

"What about talking?"

I smiled. "She can say mama and sometime dada if Spencer is around."

"I want a baby." Des said.

"You'd be a great mom but may I suggest you should get married first. And not to anyone, but to your _true love_, your _forever._"

"I think Josh could be it."

"And I'll find out right now. Hey Josh!" I shouted. "Come here!"

Des covered my mouth "Teddy, no. Shh! Please don't."

I moved her hand and smiled. "Josh, come!" I shouted.

"I'm leaving." Des walked away as Josh approached me.

"Yes, you called?"

"Be honest, how do you feel about my Dezzie Cakes?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you going to marry her?"

"What."

"Do you like Des?"

"Yeah."

"Do you love her?"

"Sure."

"Can you see you marrying her?"

"Why does this even matter?" Josh asked laughing.

"Answer me, it's important."

"Okay, fine, I could."

"So?"

"So what?"

I slapped his arm. "Why don't you ask her?!"

"Because I don't want to, not now anyways."

"If you don't ask her soon, she'll dump you, just saying."

"And why do you say that?"

"I got my reasons."

"And did those reasons come from her mouth?"

"No comment. But she would say yes if you asked her if you are scared to ask her because you think she'll say no."

"Mommy" I saw Braeden running over to me. "Mommy, I fell and hurt myself."

I bent down and picked him up. "Aw, you did?!" I brushed the dirt off his clothes and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "You're okay." He laid his head on my shoulder.

"Teddy, I don't need you to be pushing me to marry your friend." He walked away.

"I'm just saying your door of opportunity is closing if you don't sometime soon." I saw Des walking back over to me.

"So, what he say?"

"I thought you didn't want to know."

"Tell me!"

"Fine, he said he could see himself marrying you but not anytime soon."

"What, that ass. I'm gonna get a ring out of him sometime soon, in the near future."

"Des, chill. Don't go crazy and controlling or you'll lose him."

"I'm not controlling."

I laughed placing Brady on the ground and gave her a hug. "Sometimes you can be but Braeden and I still love you."

I walked to where Linda was and grabbed Cassandra from her. I sat on the grass and played with her. I saw Spencer walking over to me and her and he sat next to me.

"Nice party, don't you think?" He asked.

"Sure, except for all those paparazzi over there in the far distance."

"Hey, I offered to have it at my place where it is private."

"Can I ask you something?"

He gave me a puzzled look. "Ask me what?"

"I need to know something." I licked my lips and stared down at our daughter. "Why did you cheat on me four months ago?"

"Teddy, now isn't the time or place to talk about that."

"Please, I need to know. Did I do something to you or were you just not feeling our marriage?"

"No, you didn't do anything. It was all me and I'm deeply sorry. I still love you and I probably will be forever." My eyes started to get watery but I held myself together. "I wish we didn't have to end like this but I understand. I just want you to be happy."

A few weeks later, I was bringing in the mail when an envelope caught my eyes. I sat at the kitchen table and pulled out the papers, the divorce papers. I sat there for a long time staring at them with a pen right next to it. I just couldn't sign them, even as hard as I tried, I couldn't. It took me two hours to build up enough courage to do it. I cried as I signed my name, signed my name for the last and final time as _Theodora Rebecca Walsh._

**THE END! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY! I'M GOING TO WRITE ANOTHER ONE, I DON'T KNOW WHEN YET BUT I WILL, THAT WILL BE MAINLY ABOUT TEDDY BEING A SINGLE MOTHER TO THREE. I THINK IT WILL TAKE A PLACE A YEAR OR TWO LATER. I HAVEN'T MADE MY MIND UP ON IT YET, BUT IT WILL BE MUCH BETTER THAN THIS STORY. SO THANKS FOR READING! BYE!**


End file.
